Different Plans
by RandomGG25
Summary: Set after eppy 5.22 no one can find Rory and Lorelai wants to get married, what will she do? Bad summary. Finally being updated after like a year...
1. Rory Returns

A/N: I hope that you enjoy this. I don't exactly have it all planned out. Also I have to say that this is Definitely, and this is Defiantly. They are two different words. Sorry, I get annoyed about that and it is very common for people to make that mistake.

**Summary: Six years after season five. Rory is returning to Star's Hollow for the first time. She and Lorelai haven't spoken.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but dreams and fantasies. Oh how I wish to be a Palladino. I love thee ASP!**

Different Plans

**Rory Returns**

It had been six years. Six years since she had spoken to her mother, six years since she had been to Star's Hollow, six years since she had to been to Connecticut. She was a little nervous about coming home to Star's Hollow. She looked in the mirror at the sleeping boy in the back of her car. _Mom's gonna be pissed that I didn't tell her about Eitan. _

She pulled up in front of the diner. Luke was turned around pouring coffee. She didn't see Lorelai anywhere inside, so she decided to go to the inn. At the inn it was obvious that nothing had changed. She was glad she loved how the inn was. It felt homely. As she walked inside she saw a boy, a little younger than Eitan, with dark brown curly hair and light blue eyes running around and Michel chasing him. This scene would crack up a nun. She looked around but didn't see her mother. She didn't want anyone to see her before her mother did and didn't want anyone to tell her mother about her being back before she could see her. Outside the inn she looked around trying to catch a glance at her mother or her car, but didn't see either. She decided to go to the house.

As she pulled up at her childhood home, she noticed a van in the driveway. _That's odd. Mom would never have own or drive a van._ Rory thought puzzled. Since it was really quiet, she decided that she may not be home and she would drive around town. Hell, maybe she'd go to Hartford. As these thought crept through her brain, she saw her mother go into the diner. Rory parked her Jetta, and got Eitan out of the car. She walked into the door of the diner trying to look brave. As the bell rang Luke looked up from her mother and saw her walking in. _ha ha. Look at Luke's face! Woah, he looks kinda freaked out. _Rory thought. "What?" asked Lorelai. "Ummmm" Luke said trailing off, shifting his glance between Eitan, who was holding my hand, and me. Lorelai turned around and gasped. "Rory!" The entire diner was quiet.

So what do you think so far? Huh, huh? I think it will get better if you continue to read. Review and tell me what you think. Oh and I do have a plan.

**_Next: _ _I will go back in time to the events leading up to Rory's return to Star's Hollow. Also I will be exploring what our favorite couple has been up to these past six years. _**


	2. Catching Up

Okay. I think that this is the second story that I have gotten the plot figured out in my head. But then again I've mostly done songfics. Oh well I hope you enjoy!

Also I am not doing the disclaimer thing because if you think that I own Gilmore Girls then I think you are great and will mock you at a later time.

Different Plans 

**Catching Up**

_Previously: _**As she pulled up at her childhood home, she noticed a van in the driveway. _That's odd. Mom would never have own or drive a van._ Rory thought puzzled. Since it was really quiet, she decided that she may not be home and she would drive around town. Hell, maybe she'd go to Hartford. As these thought crept through her brain, she saw her mother go into the diner. Rory parked her Jetta, and got Eitan out of the car. She walked into the door of the diner trying to look brave. As the bell rang Luke looked up from her mother and saw her walking in. _ha ha. Look at Luke's face! Woah, he looks kinda freaked out. _Rory thought. "What?" asked Lorelai. "Ummmm" Luke said trailing off, shifting his glance between Eitan, who was holding my hand, and me. Lorelai turned around and gasped. "Rory!" The entire diner was quiet.**

"Hey mom."

"What are you doing here?" _okay…not exactly the reaction I was hoping for, but it will have to do._

"uuuugggghhh…"

"Um, I'm mean, what brings you back into town?"

"I missed you and I haven't spoken to you in a while so I just thought that I should come see you." Rory babbled.

"Well, I missed you too."

"Look, could we go somewhere else. And you know talk? I'm sorry about the whole public display thing. I tried to find you at the inn, and then at home. But I wasn't sure if you were there and I didn't want anyone else to know that I was back in town before you did."

"Um okay." She said obviously stunned, since she was still in her chair, incapable of moving. Luke noticed this and suggested that we talk upstairs.

**Upstairs:**

"So…" Rory started.

"So.." Lorelai countered. "First things first. Who's this?" she said pointing to Eitan, who was wandering around Luke's old apartment.

"That's your grandson. His name is Eitan, he is four years old."

"Whose is he? Logan's?"

"No, he's not Logan's son."

"Then whose his father?"

TBC

Ha ha ha ha! I love doing cliffhanger endings. But, seriously I wasn't going to make this a cliffhanger ending, it's just easier to write the story this way. Pardon my laziness. Continue reviewing.


	3. Rory's New Life

Alright in this chapter I will be going back to 2005 and telling you what happened from Rory's point of view. I hope that you like it.

**Disclaimer: I actually do Own something for once, and I'm stupid and forgot to include it until now. I own Eitan, Feye, Todd, Amelia, and William. I might own more people later. **

Different Plans 

**Rory's New Life**

_Previously:_

"**So…" Rory started.**

"**So.." Lorelai countered. "First things first. Who's this?" she said pointing to Eitan, who was wandering around Luke's old apartment. **

"**That's your grandson. His name is Eitan, he is four years old."**

"**Whose is he? Logan's?"**

"**No, he's not Logan's son."**

"**Then whose his father?"**

As I sat staring at my reflection in the bathroom window, I heard my grandmother come in. "Rory, I have a list of some jobs that are available this summer. Now, that may not necessarily interest you, but I think that you should keep your options open to new things. After all, you thought that you wanted to be a journalist and you changed your mind, so I think you should apply to all of these jobs and pick the one that you find most interesting. What do you think?" She asked me. "Sounds good." I replied numbly. _I knew staying here was a bad idea._ I thought to myself. _Now I see what mom was saying about all those years of Grandma controlling her._ Apparently while I was deep in thought she left because once I looked up she had left. I was grateful. But my peace was soon disturbed again because there was a knock on the door. _Well, it can't be grandma because this person rang the doorbell. Unless of course she accidentally locked herself out on the way out the door, which would be hilarious._ "Who is it now!" I growled. When I opened the door and saw Logan I was shocked. "Oh sorry!" I said. "Yeah, it's nice to see you too." He said with a sarcastic chuckle. "Sorry, my grandma was annoying me and I didn't really want to talk to anyone." I told him. "Oh. Well, I could leave if you want." He said sounding disappointed. "Oh, no! I didn't mean you! Just, annoying people. Come in!" I said repositioning my body so that he could fit through, and gesturing wildly with my hands. "Okay." He said entering the pool house.

"So Ace, how are you doing?" he asked taking a seat on the couch. "My grandma'a been pestering me about getting me a summer job, but kinda just feel like bumming around and relaxing this summer. But I can't do that here. I wish I could get out of here." I said lost deep into thoughts. "Really?" Logan asked me, bringing me back form fantasy world. "This is perfect!" he added. "How so?" I asked. "Well, I was just coming over here to ask if you wanted to join me in New York." He said. _New York! Wow!_

"Wow. That would be great. How long would we be there?"

"Indefinitely. I'm transferring to Columbia next year. I thought you might want to come. At least for the summer, maybe longer."

"I'd love to."

"How long will stay there with me?"

"Indefinitely."

"Really? That's awesome."

"Yeah! So when do we leave."

"Whenever you want. Right now if you'd like."

"Let's do it."

"Do what?"

"Let's leave right now. Help me pack."

So I packed some books, clothes and my laptop, left two notes, and hit the road.

When we got to New York, Logan had already secured us a place to live so the only thing we had to worry about was where we were going to eat that night. We finally decided to go to this little Italian place that I saw on the drive in. The pasta was terrible, but they had great breadsticks. I really liked here in New York. It was new and exciting. I was having the time of my life. Logan was too, until school started back. I started to see less and less of him and we never had anything to talk about. I got a job at a local café called _Che' moir._ The pay wasn't that much, but it gave me something to do. Plus I got a discount on their delicious coffee. Of course it was nowhere near as good as Luke's. I made friends with some of my co-workers: Feye and Todd. They were pretty cool. Feye is a starving artist, or musician anyway. Her voice is amazing. Todd, is a struggling actor/writer. So, obviously we got along right off the bat. We all took Thursday night off and we would go and hang out somewhere.

One Thursday night around April, we went out to a Chinese restaurant. And whom did I see? I saw Logan, with his arm draped around some blond. I was infuriated. I stormed home and grabbed my stuff. Feye said I could stay with her, so me, Feye, and Todd carried my stuff over there that night. Conveniently Feye was looking for a roommate at the time so I could stay with her. Later that night when I was sitting on Feye's couch with my knees curled up to my chin, the doorbell rang. Logan was on the other side of it. _Am I having de jah vu? _I thought to myself. "You took all your stuff out of our apartment. You didn't even leave a note." He said. "What happened?" he added. "The blond you were all over at _Chinese Garden_, among other things." I said. He was speechless. "But, we're just friends." He said. "Well even if you are, which I highly doubt, we don't know each other anymore. You know it's true." I told him in a serious tone. "Okay. I guess you're right." He said, then he gave me a kiss. "Bye Ace." He said turning to leave.

Over the next year, I continued to live my life the same way. I worked at the Café and lived with Feye. Eventually Todd declared his love to Feye. After they had been dating a while, he moved in with us too. One night, we went to this party. After we got there Todd said he had someone he wanted me to meet. "Are you trying to set me up?" I asked. _I can't believe this! They know that I hate being set up. _"Not exactly. Look, you haven't been on a date in months." He told me. "I know." I said defeated. _He's right. I hate that. _We walked into the living room of the house, and there was a guy with dark curly hair sitting on the couch reading a book. "Hey Jess!" Todd said. He looked up. "Jess, this is Rory. Rory, this is Jess." He said. Noticing us staring he added, "We'll just leave you two alone. Come on Feye." "Hi." I said, still unable to believe my eyes. "Hi." He answered staring intensely into my eyes. He was staring so hard that I had to look away. "So how've you been?" He asks me. "Okay I guess."

"Why are you New York? Shouldn't you still be in Yale?"

"I dropped out." His jaw dropped.

"_You_ dropped out?"

"Yeah. Then I moved up here with my boyfriend and got a job at the café. So what're you doing now?"

"I work at a bookstore. You would like it."

"What's it called?"

"_Falcon's Nest_, I doubt you've ever heard of it."

"No I haven't. Tell me the address and I'll check it out sometime."

"Okay." Silence. "Rory?"

"Yeah?"

"Do ever think about me?"

"Yeah, sometimes."

"Do you miss me?"

"Yeah."

"I miss you too. I think back to that day I left town, and that day that I told you I loved you and I just feel so stupid. I did everything wrong, but I'm better now. I have a steady job and a decent place to live. I'd like if we could be friends maybe, if you want."

"That might be nice."

Pretty soon after I reconnected with Jess, we suddenly did everything in fours. Me, Jess, Feye, and Todd. One night the four of us were hanging out at this party, and Jess and I got a little drunk. The next morning we woke up in a bed only in our underwear. I wasn't sure if we had had sex, but decided it was better that I left. So, I got out of bed and crept to the door. "Rory?" _Caught!_ "Hey. You awake?" I said. "Where are you going?" He asked. "Umm… home?" I said innocently. "You were just gonna leave me here?" He asked looking a little hurt. "Well… yeah…" I said trailing off. "Rory, don't be me. Don't run away because you're scared. I know you want this too." He said getting out of bed. "You're right I do. But you don't. You have a girlfriend and you're moving to California. Remember?" I said. He looked at the floor and didn't say anything. "This was nice, and I'll never forget it, but it would never have worked. It would just be best if we pretended that it never happened." I said. "If that's what you want." He said getting dressed. "It is." I told him. Then I turned and ran out of the room.

Jess left a week later on May 20, 2006. On May 28, I found out that I was pregnant. Feye and Todd helped me out a lot. Then one August day, as I was walking into _Dean and DeLuca's_,I ran into Paris Gellar. We sat down to a cup of coffee and caught up with each other. Paris was attending Medical school at NYU. She obviously noticed my stomach, and asked if it was Logan's. I told her it was my Ex-boyfriend's, but that he moved away before I could tell him. It wasn't a lie. It was the truth kind of jumbled up. Paris and I decided to get together for coffee once a week. After a few months, Feye announced that she and Todd were moving to Hollywood at the start of the New Year. I congratulated them and told them that if they ran into _someone_ that it would be best if that _someone_ never found out. I ended up moving in with Paris. On March 2, 2007 I gave birth to Eitan Richard Gilmore. He was so beautiful. He had dark brown chocolate eyes and had an olive skin tone. By then I was manger of _Che' moir._ Things went pretty well for the next few years. That is until…

TBC

Sorry it was another cliffhanger. Wow, this is the longest chapter I have ever written. I applaud myself. So continue reading when I continue writing. So, review to tell me if it sucks or is great or is somewhere in between. Thanks!

Whew! Sorry I forgot to add that I know that this seems Rory-centric, which is odd considering that I wrote it because I am obsessed with the entire Luke/Lorelai relationship, and get really excited when they interact, but there will be more about them in the other chapters. Believe me. I just thought that the story would flow better if you found Rory's POV first. SO! THANKS! DOUBLY!


	4. Lorelai Goes Home kind of

Sorry It took me a little while to update. I also want to tell you that I intend this to be a loooooooong story so have patience. This chapter is about Lorelai returning to her house for the first time after twelve days. Its her POV. Enjoy!

Different Plans 

**Lorelai Goes Back Home (kind of)**

Why is it that whenever something good happens in my life, a lot of bad things happen at the same time. I think that the universe has conspired against me. It never wants me to be completely happy. Like now for example, Luke and I are great. He accepted my proposal, we worked out all of our communication problems, and we're living together. Of course something else has to be bad though.

Usually it's just my parents. But this time, it's Rory too. That's the hardest thing. Not being able to share with her everything great that is going on in my life right now. I left her a message, and I cannot believe that she didn't call back to at least congratulate me. It's been twelve days since she moved into the pool house. (I know I'm a dork for keeping count, but I really miss her.) You think she would have cooled off a little now. I've never been this long without speaking to my daughter.

And now here I am in my house. I haven't been here since… well twelve days. I had to stay away. It hurts too much to come in here. And now that I'm here I really wish that I had taken Luke up on his offer to come with me. I knew that I couldn't avoid coming here. I mean sure I could send Lane to get my clothes for me, but she left for her tour. But at least I won't be lonely. Luke is going to move in here with me. I am really happy about that.

I feel strange. I feel empty. I feel like I just broke up with my boyfriend or something. But not like some of the other faceless guys that I dated throughout the years. Not even Luke. This is a different emptiness. And now my whole house feels different. It feels empty too.

Before I know it I'm crumpled on the floor sobbing uncontrollably. The phone starts to ring, but I knew that I was in no state to answer it. _It's probably Luke just checking up on me._ I thought to myself. But I was wrong. It wasn't Luke's voice that I heard on the answering machine, or even a dial tone. Just about anything would have been better than what she heard. It was her mother. "Lorelai I really need to speak to you. It's about Rory. Please return my call."

Who would have ever thought that my mother would ever know more about my daughter than I did? I know it's her dream come true, but I really didn't think that this would have ever happened. I don't even want to know what she called about. Am I bad mother because of that? Because I don't want to feel this hurt even more? I feel like I am.

So, I ignored the answering machine and it's fifteen messages, and collapsed in my bed. Falling into a fitful sleep.

I hope you liked it. I know that not a lot happened, but I was told to include more feelings and I couldn't really add in more action because it wouldn't have fit right. I am updating this soon, so if there isn't another chapter after this, then there will be soon. Okay, please review to tell me what you think. I wrote this chapter the way I usually write my Songfics, and those get better feedback. So, I decided to try that. Thanks for reading.


	5. Like Mother, Like Daughter

Earlier I forgot to add that Luke and Lorelai are engaged. I'm slow and just assumed that everyone would figure it out. I sometimes forget that I'm the only one in my head. Sorry about that. Well, here's chapter five.

Different Plans Like Mother, Like Daughter 

It was just another day at the inn. Guests came and went, Sookie cooked fabulous food while her shirt caught fire, Michel was being annoying, and Lorelai had had six cups of coffee that morning. No one knew that of course, because she was in an odd mood. People thought that she should have been more excited at the prospect of getting married. They figured she hadn't been drinking as much coffee. But then again no one knew what happened with Rory. Miraculously.

As Lorelai was checking in the Hughes family, she glanced up and there she was sitting in the lobby. She looked very pale and upset. Lorelai tried to pretend that she hadn't seen her, but that didn't happen. She called her over.

"We need to talk. Now, I know we didn't part on great terms, but I need you to be civil. Do it for your daughter."

"Fine mom. What's going on?" Lorelai said sharply.

"It's Rory." She said softly.

"What about her? Is she okay?" Lorelai asked starting to sound concerned.

"I don't know." She said.

"How do you not know? Rory's a bad liar; you can usually figure her out. I know you could especially. Because have this special gift to get people to say things that they don't want to say. So tell me mom, why don't you know?" Lorelai asked in an outrage.

"Because she's gone!" Emily yelled.

"What?" Lorelai replied in shock.

"She packed up her things and moved away." Emily announced.

"But, where?" Lorelai said, clearly still in shock.

"Here." Emily said handing her an envelope. "Everything you'll need to know is in here." She said walking away.

Lorelai just stood there for about two minutes before she finally went into her office and read the letter.

_**Dear Mom,**_

_**I know that you're disappointed in me, and for that I am sorry. I am not sorry however, for making my decision to not attend Yale next fall. I know that you wanted me to have my dreams, but dreams change. They did for you. If you cannot accept what I want to do, then you are just as bad as Grandma. Now, I didn't write this letter to attack you, I just wanted to tell you these things. I also want to tell you that I understand why you couldn't stand living with Grandma and Grandpa, they've been driving me nuts. I had to get out of there, so when Logan asked me to come with him to New York I accepted his offer. I'll talk to you soon. **_

_**I love you,**_

_**Rory**_

_Well, _Lorelai thought, _that's great. Wow. I even have sarcasm in my thoughts. I can't believe that she's running off to New York with **Logan**! This is crazy. First, she steals a yacht. Then she drops out of Yale. Now, she's moving to New York! Well, at least she least she said where she was going, something I didn't do when I left that house. Huh. _Lorelai chuckles to herself. _Like mother, like daughter, both running away from the Gilmore Mansion. _

Lorelai felt numb. For the first time in her life she just couldn't feel. She had shown so many emotions in the past two weeks, that she was just too tired to show any emotion.

As she pulled up at the diner, she saw Luke wiping down the counter. He had that far off look in his eye. Normally Lorelai would be thinking about how incredibly sexy he looked right then, but tonight she was different. Tonight was the first night in twenty years that she wasn't somebody's mother, and it really freaked her out.

As Lorelai walked into the diner, Luke was just closing up. Noticing the glazed over look on her face, he locked the door then led her upstairs. "What happened?" he asked, once they reached the door. "She left."

"Who left?"

"Rory."

"Yeah…" Luke said confused.

"At least she left a more detailed note then I did when I ran away from the Gilmore Mansion."

"What! She ran away?"

"Yep. Here's the note." She said handing the note to him.

As Luke read over the note, Lorelai stripped her clothes off, put on Luke's shirt and got in the bed. Luke looked shocked. It took him a moment to get over the shock. Hwen he finally did, he got on his sweatpants and a t-shirt and joined Lorelai in the bed.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, holding her in his arms.

"I feel like I'm fifteen.." She said.

"What do you mean?" He asked confused.

"Until I reached that age, I wasn't a mother." She said, on the verge.

"What? No. You will always be Rory's mother. She loves you, and you know that." He said reassuringly.

"Do I? 'Cause I'm not really sure that I do."

"You do. She left you a note. She would not have done that if she didn't love you." He told her.

"Thank you." She said looking over at Luke. She gave him a kiss and snuggled up to him, and soon drifted off into a calm eerie sleep.


	6. Pink

Okay I found out recently that you can no longer use song lyrics for fics. This pisses me off very much. I had a really cool story I was working on with the lyrics to "Something to Sleep to" by Michelle Branch, but alas my plans were foiled. I also had to wait before I could update again. That was the issue with the chapter delay, and I went to Myrtle Beach (Hells yeah!). Anyhoo, I hope you like this chapter. Right now I have put very little thought in as to what this chapter will be about. I kind of have a general idea, but that's about it. I hope you enjoy it.

Different Plans 

**Pink.**

Pink. It was pink. She double checked the instructions and made sure that she read them correctly. **Pink is positive, blue is negative.** _Yep, it's positive. _She thought to herself. **_Riiiiinnngg!_**

Lorelai flinched so hard that she almost fell off the toilet. She was going to ignore it, but realized that it might be Rory or Luke, so she hi-tailed it to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Lorelai, it's your mother. I wanted to know if you wanted to pick up the things that Rory left in the pool house."

"Oh. Um, yeah. Okay. What time?"

"What about this afternoon?" (A/N: This is the next day.)

"Um sure. 2:00?"

"Sounds good. See you then, good bye."

"Yeah, bye mom." She said hanging up the phone.

She looked at the clock, it read 8:12. _Still time for coffee._ She thought cheerfully.

"Hey." Lorelai said upon arrival into the diner. She went up to Luke, who was juggling three plates and a coffee pot, and gave him a very heated kiss. In doing this, she caused him to drop the plates and to spill the coffee on himself. She had a nice burst of laughter, and then helped him clean up.

"Come on." She said pulling him up to his apartment.

"Feeling better this morning?" He asked.

"Surprisingly yes. Especially since I received a call from my mother."

"What did she want?"

"She wanted to know if I wanted to go and get the rest of Rory's stuuf from the pool house. I'm going over there at 2:00."

"Okay. I'll go with you. We can tell your parents then." Luke said taking his shirt off.

"Tell them what?" Lorelai asked innocently.

"The news. The very good news" He said to her.

"What? The news about Kirk finding a home _finally_." She said.

"The other good news, the big news. You know involving that very large diamond ring your wearing on your left hand." He said putting another shirt back on. (A/N: which is a pity because Scott Patterson has a nice chest.)

"Oh yeah…" Lorelai said blushing. Luke smiled at her and put his hat back on.

"Speaking of big and great news, I have some." She said with an unsure smile.

"Oh yeah?" Luke said with a hint of a smile.

"Um yeah. Remember what you told the elders." Luke nods

"Which part"

"You know the part about us starting a family?"

"Yeah?" He says with a smile curling up his lips.

"Well how would you like to start one? In say, nine months?" She said quickly looking up from the floor at Luke, whose jaw had dropped so far, it looked as if it was going to fall off.

"Luke? Say something."

Luke gave her kiss similar to the one she had given to him not twenty minutes earlier, then said, "I love you."

"I love you too." She said with a smile that shone like the diamond on her finger.

"You know what my mother's going to say. That you're marrying me because I'm pregnant."

"But, that's not true."

"It doesn't matter."

"Then let's get married next week, and tell her that you got pregnant on the honeymoon."

"Next week?" She said with a big smile. "That's a little fast to plan don't you think?" she added.

"Not if it is a small wedding."

"Mom will hate that. Sounds perfect." She said giving him a kiss.

"I can't wait to tell …." Lorelai said excitingly but then trailing off. "Oh no Luke. What about Rory? I can't do this without her." She said saddened.

"We can try and find her. But if we can't, will you still want to get married?" He asked, a little worried. Lorelai sat and thought this over. "Because I will understand if you don't want to. I know Rory comes first, and she would be very upset if she missed it." Luke quickly added.

"You're right she would be upset. But, I also thin that she would be upset if I didn't marry you. You should marry someone you love." She said gazing up to him. Luke put his arm around her and guided her downstairs to fix her some decaf coffee.

"Lorelai, you're here!" Sookie called as she entered.

"Hey Sookie." She said with a semi-sad smile.

"What's going on? You look like your sad but glowing at the same time. Is that possible or am I just going crazy?" She said.

"I think it is." Lorelai said going to make some more coffee.

"So? What's going on? What did your mother say to you yesterday?"

"Not much. She gave me the note that Rory left me when she ran away to New York with Logan." She said as if it was nothing.

"What?"

"Rory's gone." Lorelai said quietly. Just as she was about to sip her coffee Sookie spoke up again.

"So what are you glowing about? I know it's not Rory…" A smile arose to Lorelai's face.

"I'm pregnant!" She and Sookie started squealing and jumping around in eachother arms when suddenly Lorelai stopped.

"What's wrong?" Sookie asked confused.

"I shouldn't be this happy without Rory."

"Oh honey, just because you don't have Rory here to enjoy the good things with, doesn't mean you shouldn't enjoy them." Sookie said soothing her.

"I Know, but it doesn't feel right." She said sipping coffee. "Wow, this is good."

"Yeah? It's a new blend from – wait a minute! Put that coffee down!"

"What? Why?"

"Um, Because you are with child. Luke would kill you and me if he found out his pregnant fiancé was in here drinking coffee."

"Well… Fine. Oh, Sookie?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you not tell anyone that I'm pregnant?"

"What! Why? They'll be thrilled!"

"Well We're pushing up the wedding to next week and saying that I got pregnant on the honeymoon. Just want to avoid any judgments you know."

"Honey you don't have to worry about anybody judging you about that here."

"It's not here that I'm worrying about. It's my mother."

"Ah. So where will you be wedding?"

"Actually I'm not sure. We haven't discussed any of that yet. At two we're going to pick up Rory's stuff, so I'll talk to him about it then."

In Luke's Truck On The Way to Hartford

"So, where do you want to get married?"

"I thought maybe the inn. If you guys have an opening in your schedule."

"Yeah we have one for July 3rd. Does that sound good?"

"Perfect."

"So we have set a date. Now it's official."

"Now all we have to do is tell everyone we want to invite, your parents first."

"There gonna know."

"Know what?"

"That I'm pregnant."

"They might, but I doubt it."

"I hope that they don't figure it out. I'll never hear the end of that one."

"It'll all be okay." Luke said taking her hand. "I promise."

**So I hope you like it, and hope that give me many many reviews! I also want to say that I was not planning to Author's notes in the middle of the story, I just couldn't resist. It was fun. Anyway please review. Also, Those of you who have read 'The Apple That Changed My Whole Life', does anyone have suggestions on what to do with that. I'm probably not supposed to be asking what to do with that on this fic, but I don't care. SO be bossy. Tell me what to do. Also, those of you who want to write a fanfiction, but don't know what or who to write about, I reccomend Luke and Lorelai. They are the best! Okay, now I will grow up and move on because my dad is annoying me, and I have to babysit tonight. Ta ta**


	7. Telling Emily

Okay I'm updating again! Yay! Now in some form seriousness I have spent a lot of time and energy on this chapter. Not really I'm actually writing this before I write the chapter. I am so full of bull. Okay I updated 'The Apple That Changed My Whole Life' as well (finally).

Different Plans

Telling Emily

Okay in this chapter Luke and Lorelai venture to the pool house/Gilmore mansion to retrieve Rory's belongings. They also tell Emily and Richard that they will wed next week. This story starts off with them getting out of the car. So enjoy!

"Are you ready?" Luke asked her.

"No." She said ringing the bell.

"Lorelai!" Emily said excitedly. Lorelai grabbed Luke's hand with her left hand.

"Luke." Emily stated.

"Hi mom." Lorelai said with a fake smile.

"Hello Emily." Luke said.

"Hello." She responded coldly. "Well, come on out to the pool house with me." Emily said leading them through the house.

Lorelai stopped her mother midway through the house.

"Mom?" Lorelai called out.

"Yes Lorelai?" Emily said turning around.

"I have something to tell you." She said nervously.

"Well, what is it?" She replied impatiently.

"Mom, Luke and I are getting married next week at the Dragonfly. We would like you dad to be there." Lorelai told her mother.

"What day?" She asked walking to her date book.

"July 3rd." Lorelai replied.

"We'll be there." Emily said.

"Great! I'll call you later with all the details. Thank you mom. You have no idea how much it means to me that you'll be there." She said sincerely.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world." She said. "Now, let us go retrieve Rory's things."

The Gilmore House

"Hey Lorelai can we talk about something?" Luke asked,

"Sure, what's up?" She asked.

"Well since we found out that you're pregnant we haven't talked about what this will mean." He told her.

"Luke, it means there's gonna be a baby in the house in eight months." Lorelai said. _What is he getting at?_ She thought to herself.

"I know that. But what I mean is we have to make room for the baby." He said. _Maybe she'll get the hint._ Luke thought.

"How do you mean?" She asked confused.

"I mean. Where are we going to live?" Luke asked.

"In my house." She stated obviously.

"But is there enough room? I mean the baby will not have its own room." He told her.

"True. But what do want to do move? Because there's nowhere else to live." She said.

"Actually that's not true." He said.

"And where is this supposed location?" She asked.

"I'll take you. Come on." Luke told her getting up.

"Luke where are you going?" She asked Luke who was walking towards the door.

"Come on!" He called back.

Lorelai ran after him and finally caught up to him at the end of the driveway. He grabbed her hand and led her down the street.

"Um, Luke are we going to Sookie's house? Because as far as I know Sookie's not moving." She said. Luke just smiled and kept walking. Eventually he stopped.

"This is the Twickham house." Lorelai said.

"Yes." Luke replied.

"Wait, the Twickham house is up for sale?" She asked.

"No." Luke told her.

"Then I don't get why we're here." She said confusedly.

"Because I want to live here." He told her simply.

"But if it's not for sale then how-?" She stopped.

"Oh. You bought it didn't you?" She said quietly.

Luke nodded and replied with, "I wanted to start a family with you and then you proposed before I could and then you were pregnant. So it all worked out perfectly." He told her. Lorelai smiled.

"You wanted to start a family with me? I was nervous to tell you about the pregnancy." She told him.

"Of course I did. How could I not want to? I love you, and you're a great mom to Rory." He said pulling her into an embrace.

"Well all those years of you saying how much you don't like kids." She says.

"Oh I was just saying it so people wouldn't think that I was desperate." He said with a grin.

"I love you. And I would love to live here in this house with you, our baby, and Rory. If she ever comes home." Lorelai told him.

"I love you too. And she will come home." He added.

TBC (Obviously)

**Hey, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter will be the wedding, and then I will go into Luke and Lorelai's life and then back to the future. You'll get it later. Review or die!**


	8. The Wedding

Okay, as promised this chapter will include the Wedding, and events leading up to it and following it. I want to thank you for all of the reviews you gave me. You really motivated me to want to write more. Al right here is chapter eight.

Different Plans The Wedding 

Lorelai was getting married. Her little girl. She could hardly believe it. She remembered what happened last time Lorelai was engaged. For some reason this seemed different though. As much as Emily disapproved of Luke, she believed that he and Lorelai would be happily married. These thoughts led her to do what she never thought she would do.

It was about three days before Luke and Lorelai's wedding when Chris came to visit Emily. He told her that his divorce with Sherry had finally been finalized and that he still loved Lorelai. He asked for Emily's help. Normally Emily would have jumped at the chance to reunite Christopher and Lorelai, but this time she couldn't bring herself to do it. Things were bad enough between her and her daughter, and she didn't want to worsen them. So she told him what was on her mind.

"Christopher this isn't like you." She said.

"The Christopher I know would not seek out to destroy Lorelai's happy and healthy relationship for his own happiness." Emily added.

"This time is different. You didn't see him at the wedding. He acted like he was Rory's father. I'm Rory's dad. Not him." He said.

"Yes, that's true you are her father, not him. Biologically anyway."

"What? Are you saying that you support this relationship? Last time I checked you weren't on board with their relationship. If I remember correctly, you were the one who came to my apartment and gave me the invitation to your wedding, and told me that Lorelai and I were meant to be together."

"That's true. However since then I have seen how happy Lorelai is. I will never approve of their relationship, but I have to accept it. I cannot lose her again. Now they are getting married in three days. I beg of you, leave her alone."

After Emily's outburst, Chris got up and left. Emily couldn't believe the conversation she had just had.

They'd been trying for days. They still couldn't find her. She had kept her cell phone number the same, but every time they had tried to call her, it was either off or she didn't answer. They left several messages, but when it was the day before the wedding they gave up. Sookie would be the maid of honor.

It took much debating about who would be the best man would be. It came down to either Jackson or Buddy. In the end it was decided that Jackson would be Luke's best man. It was also decided that they would have a small wedding at the Dragonfly under Chuppa, and invite the town and Lorelai's parents. The wedding was to take place at 3:00 that afternoon. Their wedding would certainly be one to remember.

The morning of July 3, 2005 was a happy one to most of Star's Hollow's citizens. Occurring today was a wedding nine years in the making. Luke Danes and Lorelai Gilmore. Luke was ecstatic. He was finally marrying the woman of his dreams. He felt bad that Rory couldn't be there though.

Lorelai had a bittersweet feeling as well. She knew that she would be happy with her new family, Luke and the baby, but she also knew that she would miss Rory. She knew Rory would be upset that she missed the wedding. But at that point Lorelai wasn't sure if she would ever see Rory again. So she decided to take the plunge and become Mrs. Luke Danes.

That morning ran smoothly. It was probably the smoothest a wedding had ever run in Star's Hollow, but as expected something had to go wrong. It came in the form of an unexpected guest. Christopher Hayden. He came into the lobby in a nice looking tux. Sookie saw him and decided to give him a tongue-lashing.

"Christopher!" Sookie stage whispered.

"Sookie, hey!" He said trying to give him a hug.

"What are you doing here?" She asked curtly while pushing him off her.

"I'm just checking in. I wanted to see how Lore was." He lied.

"Oh yes. On her wedding day. In a tuxedo." She deadpanned.

"Well, I just felt looking nice to come and visit the mother of my child." Chris said.

"Look, you should really get out of here. Luke's gonna get here soon, and you do not want him to find you. Especially not on his wedding day." Sookie told him warningly.

"Then I guess he'll just never see me." Christopher said walking towards the door that Sookie came out of.

"What are you doing?" Sookie asked running to the door.

"Going to visit Lorelai." He stated simply.

"Uh, no you're not." Sookie said.

"Yeah I am." Christopher said loudly, trying to push Sookie out of the way.

Just then the door opened, and Lorelai, in a flannel shirt and sweat pants, looked out through the doorframe.

"Christopher _what _are you doing here?" She asked.

"I love you. Look, my divorce is final now. It's not too late!" He said pleadingly.

"Yes it is. It's been too late for three years now. I love Luke and we're going to get married." Lorelai told him.

"That's what Emily said." He said.

"Emily? As in my _mother_ Emily?" Lorelai asked, pissed off.

"Yes." Christopher said.

"I cannot believe you two tried to do this again. What with her and weddings?" Lorelai asked rhetorically.

"Well, they say weddings are the most romantic affairs." He said.

"_You_ need to leave!" She shouted.

"Can you honestly tell me you're going to be happy for _the rest_ of your life with a _diner_ owner?" He asked snobbishly.

"Yes. And do you know why? Because he's there. He's always been there. Even before we were together. He took care of Rory and me for years. I don't think I could live without him." She told him compassionately.

Just then, Luke and Jackson came in the lobby. Lorelai ran over to Luke, but he saw Christopher.

"I didn't invite him." Lorelai told him.

Luke was silent.

"You have to believe me!" Lorelai pleaded.

"I believe you." He said quietly.

Then he added, "What I want to know is what _your _doing here?" Luke asked Christopher.

"I'm here to talk to Lorelai." He stated.

"I have nothing to say to you Christopher." Lorelai said.

"Then listen to me! I know that you love me too!" He yelled pleadingly.

"_No, _I _don't_!" Lorelai screamed, on the verge of tears.

"I am in love with Luke. If you love me, don't you want me to be happy?" Lorelai told him.

"Yes. I want you to be happy." He said. 

"Then please, leave me alone. I am happy." She said.

"Why can't you be happy with me?" Christopher asked.

"Because, you're not ready for the kind of relationship. Plus you're not the one for me. But, don't worry you'll find her." Lorelai said.

"I already did." He said coming forward and kissing Lorelai.

Lorelai pushed him off and Luke started coming at him, but Lorelai held him back. At this precise moment, Emily came down the stairs from the room that she and Richard were staying in.

"Oh this is perfect!" Lorelai cried out. "Come to join in the party mom?"

"Lorelai I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about." Emily says. Then she notices Christopher is there. "Christopher what are you doing?" She asked in an angered tone.

"Oh yeah play the innocent act mom." Lorelai said clearly upset.

"What? You think I told him to come here?" Emily asked shocked.

"Well, it wouldn't have been the first time you invited Chris to a wedding to break up me and Luke." Lorelai said. Luke, who was watching the whole argument between mother and daughter, took Lorelai's hand.

"I didn't invite him." She said.

"Well, he says that's how he found out about the wedding!" She says loudly.

"Christopher came to me three days ago asking me to help him get you back. I told him that you were happy and that I didn't want to mess that up, or make you hate me even more. I must have let it slip when the wedding was." Emily told her.

Lorelai was speechless. _Wow. _She thought. _My mom does care about my happiness. Who would've thought?_ Before Lorelai knows what she is doing, she is giving her mother a hug. Emily is shocked, but is receptive.

"Christopher, I think it is time you leave." Emily said.

"Not until I get what I came for." Christopher said grabbing Lorelai's arm and pulling her. Luke punched Christopher in the face and pulled a shocked and crying Lorelai into his arms. Christopher fell into a crumpled pile on the floor.

"Get out of here now!" Luke told him. Chris got up and left quietly.

"Thank you." Lorelai told Luke, giving him a kiss.

"Your welcome." He said, still holding her.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too." Luke replied.

"Well, as much as I love to see a young couple in love we must get ready for the ceremony." Emily said, ruining the moment.

"Yeah. I'll see you in a couple of hours." Lorelai said.

"Yeah. Bye." Luke said before kissing her goodbye.

After all the drama went down, the ceremony went on without a hitch. And everyone had a good time at the reception, even Luke. All was right it seemed. But one person was missing and everyone noticed. Lorelai especially missed this person. It was one wild day. One surely to be remembered by the masses.

TBC 

**I hope you liked that, I kind didn't know how I was going to write this. I know I kind wrote Sookie and Christopher out of character, but I kind needed too for the story to work out. Also I'm gonna say that Chris had been drinking a little. Now the next chapter is gonna span over the next six years I think. I might make it more than one chapter though, I'm not sure yet. **

**Please review! Reviewing makes me update faster! Although I probably won't update for another week, unless I do tomorrow. I'll probably wait because tomorrow I have to pack for camp. So review. Peace.**

**HAHAHAHAHA it is sooooooo annoying when people say _peace_ as a goodbye-greeting kinda thing. Oh well see yah laters. **


	9. Home

**Sorry it has taken me soooo long to update. I just got back from camp, with my non-air conditioned dorms (I was dying!). Anyhoo, I have a few ideas as to what I am doing. This chapter will be about Luke and Lorelai's burgeoning family. Okay I hope you like. **

**(Also I wanted to add that I messed up when Lorelai said that she was having her baby in nine months. It really should have been seven. Sorry about that.)**

Different Plans 

**Home**

Lorelai walked into the kitchen, and poured herself some coffee. Then Sookie whirled around and yelled excitedly, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I'm getting coffee and then going to work." Lorelai stated.

"I thought you weren't getting home until tomorrow." Sookie questioned.

"Well, we decided to come back a little earlier, we wanted to get started on fixing up the Twickam house." Lorelai said grinning.

"Why?" Sookie questioned obviously confused.

"So our family can live in it." Lorelai said lifting her coffee cup up to sip.

"Oh that's right! Put down that coffee cup!" Sookie said hugging her.

"So now you can spread the word." Lorelai said with a smile.

"Oh, this is so exciting! I gotta call Patty!" Sookie announced heading out of the door.

Lorelai chuckled to herself and went to her office to do some paperwork.

Meanwhile at the diner

Luke was working the register when Babbette and Miss Patty stormed in.

"There he is!" Miss Patty called.

"Luke! Luke!" Babbette called to a retreating Luke.

"Luke honey, we just wanted to congratulate you. We just heard, I know you must be thrilled!" Patty called to him.

Luke nodded and then continued going up the stairs. When he reached his old apartment he picked up the phone.

"Dragonfly Inn, this is Michel speaking."

"Michel, I need to speak to Lorelai."

"And who should I say is calling?"

"Luke."

"Who? I'm sorry I do not believe that I know a Luke."

"Her husband?"

"Oh I think I remember now. Lumber jack? Who owns the diner? Right…"

"Hey."

"Hey. I swear one day I'm gonna kill Michel"

"Oh we all are honey. So, what's up?"

"You just couldn't wait could you?"

"Nope. When did they come in?"

"About ten minutes ago. It was like when we were engaged all over again. Except Kirk isn't in here offering to me a good deal on his collection of estate rings."

"Well, it's only 10:30."

"That's true. So, how does it feel to be back?"

"Luke we were only gone for a week. But it feels great."

"Good. Hey I'm going over to the Twickam house today around 4:00, you want to come?"

"Yeah, I'll meet you at the diner."

"Okay, see you then."

"Yeah. Love you. Bye!"

"Love you too. Bye!"

Two months later, Luke and Lorelai moved into their new home. They had told Emily and Richard about the baby a week after they got back from their honeymoon. They were happy at the thought of having another grandchild, even id it was half Luke's.

Life was going great, and then five months later Lorelai gave birth to Bernadette Amelia Gilmore Danes, a beautiful baby girl. Whenever little Bernie was taken through town in her stroller she was always stopped and complimented.

Everyone was happy, but often Lorelai couldn't help but wonder what Rory was doing, where she was, if she was alive things like that. She knew she shouldn't be thinking thoughts like that, but she couldn't help but do so. She missed her daughter so much, and she felt almost guilty for loving her second one when her first one wasn't there too.

Eventually these feelings subsided. No one really could figure out when it happened. But Luke and Lorelai thought it was around the time Lorelai got pregnant again. Bernie was about two when her brother William Bertram Gilmore Danes was born. This was about three years ago.

TBC 

**Okay I know award ending but, I had to get all of that in there and I needed to end it. So, that was it for now. Next chapter: Back to The Future!**

**I hope you liked. Pleeeeez review! I need inspiration to write! No reviewsno updates.**

**Toodle-loo!**


	10. Back to the Future

Hey I just wanna thank you for all of the positive reviews. Also, I was questioned about the names. Here's the reasoning: Bernadette – an old fashioned name (Lorelai would probably have picked it out), Amelia – Mia is short for Amelia, William – Luke's dad, and Bertram – Buddy's real name. So, sorry for the confusion. Okay, in this chapter we will return to the future/present however you wish to look at it. For the purposes of this story, Rory just told her mother everything that happened to her. Except why she is back.

Different Plans 

**Back to the Future**

In Luke's office. Lorelai and Rory are sitting on the couch and Eitan is playing with a toy on the floor.

Lorelai looks down for a moment and then back up at Rory. "Why didn't you call me when you got to New York? You didn't have to tell me where you were, just that, you know you were okay." Lorelai said sniffling.

"I know that I should have, but I was upset and you were upset, and I was confused, and I didn't think that you wanted to hear from me, and I was too upset to talk to you. I was just soo mixed up." Rory said covering her face with her hands.

Lorelai put her hand on Rory's shoulder to comfort her, "Oh hun, you know I'm never to mad to talk to you. I will always be here for you to talk too."

"I know." Rory said looking up at her with a smile and tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry mom." Rory said hugging her mother.

They sat there like that for a few moments until Rory felt something scratching her arm.

"Hold on." Rory said trying to pull away. "Hold on, something's scratching me." She said looking down. Then she saw it. "You and Luke got married?" Rory asked.

Lorelai nodded.

"Without me there?" Rory said on the verge of tears.

"We tried to call you, but you weren't answering your phone. We even left messages but you never returned them. We had to do it because I was pregnant and we didn't want your grandma to be even more upset." Lorelai told her.

"Oh, I lost my cell phone once we got to the city." Rory said looking down. Then after a moment she jerked her head back up. "You were pregnant?" Rory asked.

Lorelai nodded with a smile.

"So I'm a big sister?" Rory said smiling.

"Yes." Lorelai said biting her lip, but grinning.

"So, do I have a little brother or a little sister?" Rory asked curiously.

"Both." Lorelai said.

Rory squealed with delight, and gave her mother a hug. "Oh mom! I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks, I'm happy for me too. Especially since you're here too." She told Rory.

"So, tell me about my little brother and sister." Rory said excitedly.

"Well, Bernie is five, she's starting kindergarten in September, she already knows how to read, and Will's three. He has _a _LOT of energy." Lorelai said with a proud chuckle.

"Wow, that's great." Rory said, then added. "Is Will at the Inn right now?"

"Yeah." Lorelai said confused. "Why?"

"I went by the Inn and saw a little boy with bright blue eyes running around and Michel following him." Rory said chuckling.

"Oh, yep. That was Will." Lorelai said smiling proudly.

"Oh. So is that why you bought a van?" Rory asked. "You know, cause you have kids and everything."

"What are you talking about? I don't have a van. I have a Cherokee." She said confused. "Why?"

"Oh, because I went by the house too, and saw a van parked in the driveway." Rory explained.

"Oh, that's right. You didn't know." Lorelai said knowingly.

"Didn't know what?" Rory asked looking up at her mother.

"Luke and I moved into the Twickam house, so we let Lane, Zack, and Brian stay there when they're in town." Lorelai said.

"Oh." Rory said looking over at Eitan who was babbling to himself and playing with his toys. Lorelai watched as well.

After a while Lorelai said, "Why now?"

"What?" Rory asked.

"I'm not trying to come across as mean or anything but, why are you back?" Lorelai wanted to know.

"It was time to come home." Rory stated.

"But, why now?" Lorelai pressed.

"Well, the lease was up on our apartment so I put some stuff in storage and drove up here." Rory told her.

"Well, it's good to have you home kid." Lorelai said getting up, Rory following suit, and putting her arm around Rory's shoulders. "Come on, I'll take you to the house. We had your room set in case you came back." Rory goes and picks up Eitan, and they walk to the door. Lorelai stops and adds, "Luke is gonna freak out when he finds out that Jess got you pregnant." She chuckles and walks out the door.

TBC 

**Well I updated, and am pleased with this chapter seeing as I wrote it during a lecture at camp. I think it fit well, which is surprising seeing as I wrote it before the previous chapter. Okay please review, tell me what you think. I promise that the next chapter will be longer. Toodle-loo! **


	11. Twenty Minutes

Sorry it took me awhile to update, I started some three new stories, which now that I think about probably wasn't the best idea. It's basically suicide. Also, note: the reason Lorelai didn't really comment on the whole Jess/pregnancy thing was because Rory was actually home and she didn't want to scare her off again and also she was speechless. Okay, now in this chapter Lorelai take Rory to her home and they tell Luke. If you don't remember what happened in the story I'll give you a little summary. Ha ha! I'm listening to dueling banjos! It's great! I love the 70's! And the show.

**Summary: Takes place after season five finale (Of course). Rory gets annoyed with her grandma and runs off to New York with Logan. They dirft apart and then he cheats on her. While Rory is out with some of her friends they introduce her to another friend, Jess. They become friends and then one night they get drunk at a party and sleep with each other. Rory tells him that they should forget it happened because he has a girlfriend and is leaving for California the next day. Later Rory finds out that she is pregnant. Then when her son is four she returns home to find that Lane's band is living in her old house, and her mother married Luke and had two more children. **

Different Plans Twenty Minutes 

Lorelai entered the diner with Rory following her and holding a sleeping Eitan. Everyone in the diner had their eyes on them.

"Hey is everything okay?" Luke asked in a hushed tone.

"Um, yeah." Lorelai said. "We're gonna go home." She told him.

"Okay, do you want me to come with you?" He asked concerned.

"Um." Lorelai said thinking. "Come home in about twenty minutes."

"Okay. See you at home." He said giving her a kiss.

"Bye." She said leaving the diner.

The ride to Luke Lorelai's house in Rory's car was silent.

When they got inside however, the conversation started flowing like it had flown all through Rory's childhood.

"So, you want a tour?" Lorelai asked excitedly.

"Yeah. Is there somewhere I could lay him down?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, on your bed. It's right through here." Lorelai said pointing down a hall.

They walked down the hall towards Rory's room, and when they got their Rory stopped in her tracks. "Oh my god!" She said and then looked over at her mom. "Did you do this?" she asked.

Lorelai shook her head. "I decorated it, but the shelves were all Luke." She said proudly.

Rory looked into her bedroom. It was covered with shelves and had a big desk. There were music posters on the walls and fun pillows on the bed it was perfect.

"Thank you so much mom." She told her giving her a hug. "Tell Luke thanks for me too." She told her.

"Your welcome." Luke said form behind them with a big smile.

"Oh, I can't believe you did all of this, you know you didn't have to!" She said giving him a hug.

"Well, I knew you would love it." He told her. "Sorry if I'm too early. I went to pick up Will from the Inn and was screaming that he wanted to come home." He said apologetically.

"It's fine." Lorelai told him. She looked at Rory. "Would you like to meet your little brother?" Lorelai asks with a big smile.

"Yeah. But he won't know who I am." Rory says sadly.

"He will. We show Berne and Will your pictures all the time and talk about you with them." Lorelai told him.

"Well, okay then! Where is he?" She said excitedly.

"In his room." Luke said motioning for her to follow him.

"Wow, this house is huge!" Rory says amazed.

Luke smiles proudly and says, "Here he is." To Will, "Hey Will? Guess who's here? It's Rory!" Luke says walking inside and picking him up.

"Hi Will. I'm your big sister Rory!" She tells him happily.

Will smiles largely and says, "Hi."

"You wanna hold him?" Luke asks her.

"Yeah!" She says then takes Will from Luke's outstretched arms. "You wanna play a game?" She asks him.

Luke walks into the living room where Lorelai is sitting on the couch.

"So, Rory has a kid?" Luke asks as he joins her on the couch.

"Yeah. Did you tell you about that?" She asks.

"No. Is it Logan's?" He asks.

"No, **he** isn't Logan's. You'll never guess whose kid Eitan is." She told him.

"Why do I know him?" Luke asked confused.

Lorelai nodded.

"It's not, not, Dean is it?" Luke asked scared.

Lorelai laughs. "No. But you should've seen your face!"

"Well who's the father then?" Luke asked.

"Jess." Lorelai says then gets up and walks to Will's room.

"What?" Luke says shocked. "How did this happen?"

Lorelai looked at him dubiously. "Are you seriously telling me you don't know how? Cause I mean we do have two kids."

"No, I mean how did they get back together?" Luke asks.

"They met back up in New York through mutual friends, and became friends. Then they got drunk one night and then… well Eitan was born nine months later." She tells him really fast.

"What did Jess do? Abandon her? I'll kill him!" Luke says angered.

"Woah, Woah calm down." Lorela says resting her hands on his arms. "He moved to California the next day, and Rory couldn't get in touch with him." She told him gently.

"Perfect." Luke responded sarcastically.

"Yeah, well it wasn't planned." Lorelai told him. "Are you okay now?" Lorelai asked him concerned.

"Yeah I'll be okay." He told her. "Did Rory bring her stuff in?" Lorelai shook her head. "I'll go get it." He tells her.

"Okay. I'm gonna go and check on Rory Will." She tells him and then they head off in their respective directions.

What Lorelai saw when she got to Will's room melted her heart. She hated to interrupt, but it was Will's naptime. Lorelai knocked on the doorframe. "Hey guys sorry to interrupt, but it is time for Will's nap." She tells her.

"Okay. I'm gonna go and get y stuff and then check on Eitan." Rory says as she gets up off the floor.

"Luke went to get your stuff. Why don't you check on Eitan and I'll meet you in the Living room so we can talk, sound good?" Lorelai suggested.

"Okay." Rory says nodding.

Lorelai got William ready for his nap, and then went to the Living room to meet Rory. Luke came out of Rory's bedroom after bringing in her things and made some coffee.

"Oh crap!" Luke said.

"What's wrong?" Lorelai asked.

"I need to go and pick up Bernie from school." Luke said rushing to the door.

"Okay. Hey, why don't you take her to a movie or something so Rory and I can talk some more." Lorelai suggested.

"Okay, if she wants to." Luke told her.

"See you later." She tells him as he is closing the door.

TBC 

**Okay, I know not much has happened but I am trying to establish how everyone acts around each other before all the action starts, which will be soon. So, please stay tuned and review. If you have a suggestion for this story go ahead and tell me I may incorporate it. Thanks!**


	12. Problem Child and Sick Child

Sorry it took me forever to update, but I started a bunch of new stories. It wasn't until I listed them at the beginning of one my fics that I realized how many multi-chaptered and unfinished ones I have. Actually, I have none that are multi-chaptered and finished. Hmm…

Okay moving on. This chapter will have two sections within it. One will be Lorelai and Rory talking, and the other will be Luke and Bernie talking. More of it will be Luke and Bernie though.

Different Plans Problem Child and Sick Child 

Luke was nervous. He hadn't been this nervous since Bernie was born. _You shouldn't be so nervous. _Luke thought to himself. _You're just picking up your daughter from school _He said trying to calm himself. _And then telling her that her twenty six year old sister that she has never met is home. _He added. Luke shook his head and then sighed. He saw Bernie exiting the school and exited the truck to greet her.

"Daddy!" Bernie called happily when she saw him. Then she ran straight into his arms.

"Hey, Bern." Luke said giving her a bear hug.

"I thought Mommy was coming to get me today." She told him.

"She was, but I got off work early and decided to come and get you and take you to the movies." He said.

"Really!" Bernie exclaimed excitedly.

Luke smiled at his little girl. _She looks just like her mother he thought to himself._ He nodded and told her, "Come on."

In the car Luke was listening to Bernie babble on about god knows what, but he was thinking about biology. Not like 'lets dissect that frog' biology, but he was thinking about genealogy.

Bernie looked just like her mother. Except her hair and eyes are the colors of Luke's. Her face was the same. She even had her mother's curly hair in her pigtails. Personality wise, Bernie would babble about things like her mother, but she wasn't really hyper. She did however inherit Luke's athletic abilities. She was the best Ballerina in Miss Patty's class. Needless to say, Luke was very proud.

His thought then drifted to his son Will. Will looked more like Luke. Will was like the opposite of Bernie. He had Luke's face but Lorelai's hair and eyes. Since Will had learned to walk, he was very active he would run everywhere. It's hard to get him to sit still. If Luke hadn't known better he would have thought that Lorelai was slipping him caffeine. He of course knew that not even she would do that. Would she?

Then Luke's thoughts were brought to his grandchild/Great Nephew. Eitan. Eitan had his father's eyes and probably his smirk too. His face was round like Rory's though, and his hair wasn't curly like Jess', it was just like Rory's. _I still cannot believe that Jess has a child!_ Luke thought almost angrily to himself. His thoughts, however, were soon interrupted.

"So Daddy, what movie are we going to see?" Bernie asked.

"I don't know." Luke said. _Hmm… I hadn't thought on that. _Luke thought to himself. "How about we rent a movie and watch it in my office, does that sound good?"

"Okay." She said. She was quiet for a moment then her face lit up with a large grin on her face and stars in her eyes. "Can we rent 'Problem Child 2'?" She asked.

Luke chuckled softly. "Sure." Luke said as they pulled into a parking space in town. "Let's go get it and **one **box of candy." Luke told her.

Bernie grinned and nodded. "Okay Daddy." She said.

Bernie ran over to the candy and stood there in thought, while Luke got the movie.

After Kirk checked out the movie and a box of Milk Duds at the register, Luke and Bernie made their way to the diner.

At the Gilmore-Danes House

"So Rory, how long are you planning on staying in town?" Lorelai asked trying to pry but not appear as if she is doing so.

"I'm not sure. Indefinitely maybe." She told her mother. _Or at lest until I can get what I need. _Rory thought to herself.

"Well, you know you're welcome to stay here as long as you would like." Lorelai told her daughter.

"Thanks Mom." She said giving her a warm smile.

Then they heard Eitan come in coughing. "Mommy!" He whined raising his arms up to be picked up.

"Oh, Eitan what's wrong baby?" Rory asked concerned.

Eitan rubbed his throat.

"Is your throat itchy?" She asked him.

He nodded furiously.

"Okay, lets go get the medicine the doctor gave us. Come on." She said carrying him into her bedroom.

Lorelai stared after her. _I hope he's going to be okay. _Lorelai thought to herself, concerned about her only grandchild and great nephew.

In Luke's Office

"_I am rich, I am powerful I command you to stop!" _La Wanda Dumoore Said in the movie. _Okay, it's almost over. _Luke thought to himself. _It is sad that I know that. _Luke thought shaking his head. He would have resumed his thinking but he was interrupted by Bernie elbowing him.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Bernie said.

"Yes?" Luke asked with a smile.

"The best part is coming up! Look!" she said pointing at the screen.

"Okay." Luke said.

He looked to the screen just as the wedding cake was flying through the air and landed on La Wanda and Big Ben kissing. _"Oh, my **god.**" _Bernie said along with the movie. Luke smiled. When the movie ended a couple of minutes later. He heard Bernie clapping.

"I love that movie!" She told her father.

"That's good." Luke says in response.

"Don't you like it too daddy?" She asked starting to get worried.

"Of course I do." He told her. Silence. _Okay now's the time to do it. _"Hey Bernie, can I talk to you a second?" He asked.

"Hold on Daddy. I have to rewind the movie." She tells him.

"Okay." He said chuckling.

"Okay. All done! What do you want to talk about Daddy?" She asked.

"Well, someone has come to stay with us for a while." Luke started.

Bernie's eyes lit up. "Is it cousin Jess?" She asked excitedly.

"No, it's not. It's your older sister Rory." Luke tells her. He looks at her blank expression, worried. "You remember, we've shown you her pictures before." Luke told her.

Bernie nodded slowly. "Yeah I remember."

_Oh my god. What is she thinking? She's scaring me. _Luke thought nervously.

"Can't wait to meet her!" She said quickly, her face lit up with a large grin.

"You knew exactly what I was talking about the whole time, didn't you?" Luke asked.

"Yep!" She said happily. "Mommy was right." She announced.

"Right about what?" He asked, almost scared to know the answer.

"You are funny when you squirm daddy!" she said cheerfully.

Luke shook his head. "Hey, you can meet Eitan too." Luke said.

"Who's Eitan?" Bernie asked confused.

"Your nephew. Rory's son." Luke told her.

"You never told me about him." Bernie said looking a little hurt.

"Mommy and I didn't know that he existed until today." He told her.

"Oh." She said.

"You wanna go meet them?" Luke asked hopefully.

"Yeah! But we gotta clean up the mess we made first!" She said.

TBC 

**Okay, I know weird chapter. The descriptions of the young children didn't really fit in, but I realized that I haven't described their appearances yet. Except for William. Anyway I hope that you have liked it so far. Please please review! I will be eternally grateful! That's all, bye!**


	13. Everything

Okay, thanks for the support and wonderful reviews. I still want more though! Anyhoo… This next chapter will be what everyone has been waiting for and dreaming about and on the edge of their seats about.

**Different Plans**

Everything 

"We're home!" Luke called when he entered the door.

"Living room!" Called Lorelai.

Bernie followed him in and put away her things for school, then went to the Living room to see her mother. "Hey Mommy!" Bernie said giving her mother a hug.

"Hey sweets. Did you and Daddy have a good time today?" Lorelai asked her daughter.

"Uh huh." Bernie told her nodding her head. "We rented Problem Child 2 and got some Milk Duds."

"Very good selections." Lorelai said nodding with approval. Hey Bernie, why don't you go and get a snack in the kitchen, okay?" Lorelai suggested.

"Okay!" She said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Did you tell her?" Lorelai asked Luke.

"Uh huh." Luke unemotionally.

"And?" Lorelai probed. "What did she say?"

"She said," Luke said pausing. "that she couldn't wait to meet her."

"Luke Danes, that was very cruel." She said slapping his shoulder.

"What can I say? I learned from the best." He said smirking.

"Uh huh. So, this is good." Lorelai said with a content a smile.

"Yea it is." Luke said joining her on the sofa.

'So, I talked to Rory." Lorelai begins.

Luke looks at her expectantly.

"She said that she didn't know how long that she was staying, but it might be indefinitely." Lorelai said with a twinge of excitement.

"You really missed her." Luke said.

"Yeah, I did. She's my best friend." Lorelai said. "Well my other best friend." She quickly added. "I have three you know." She told him seriously.

"That's what I've heard." Luke said smirking.

"Well, it's true." Lorelai said snuggling into Luke's side.

Luke put his arm around Lorelai and they sat in a comfortable silence for a little while.

"Hey, where's Rory?" Asked Luke.

"Eitan had an itchy throat, so Rory gave him some medicine from his doctor." Lorelai said.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Luke asked concerned.

"I don't think it's that bad. I think he's just getting over a cold or something, that's what it looked like." Lorelai told him.

"Oh well I hope he feels better then." Luke said.

"Yeah me too." Lorelai says.

They smiled at each other. They didn't know however that Rory had just walked out of the bathroom and heard the end of their conversation. She sighed and entered the room.

"Hey Luke, your back?" Rory said.

"Yep." Luke said.

"Is Bernie here?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, she's in the kitchen getting a snack." Luke told her. "I'll get her. Bernie come in here!" Luke called.

"You rang?" Bernie says as she enters the living room.

"Bernie, I want you to meet your sister Rory." Lorelai said with a smile.

Bernie and Rory were introduced to each other and very pleased to finally meet each other. Bernie requested to meet Eitan, so Rory led her into the bedroom. When they returned, Luke was making dinner and Lorelai was sitting on the couch flipping through channels on the television. When dinner was ready, they had a nice family dinner with all six family members present.

After dinner, when the younger children had been put to bed, Rory went into luke and her mother's bedroom.

"Rory." Said Lorelai with a smile.

"Hey, could I talk to you guys for a minute?" Rory asked nervously.

"Sure sweets. Is everything okay?" Lorelai asked concerned.

Rory nodded unconvincingly.

"Luke, come here!" Lorelai called.

"What's going on?" Asked Luke when he entered the room.

"Rory wants to talk to us about something." Lorelai tells him.

"Oh, okay." He said going and sitting and on the bed.

Rory sighed. "Okay. I know you're wondering why I'm here." Rory started.

They nod.

"I just want you to know, that I never intended to stay away as long as I did. There was just never a moment when I could come down here. I think I was a little scared too." Rory said looking down.

"You should never be scared to come home Rory. We love you so much, and you know that you are always welcome. Even if we are in a fight." Lorelai said.

"I know that, but I guess I just didn't want to own up to my mistakes, you know?" Rory admitted.

"So then, why now? What convinced you to come home now?" Lorelai asked.

"Eitan." Rory said. "He's sick, and he's getting worse. He needs to get a blood transfusion, but he has a rare blood type." Rory said.

Lorelai and Luke were stunned and speechless. Lorelai got up and hugged Rory, Luke followed suit. "It's gonna be fine honey." Lorelai said rubbing her daughter back.

"He could die!" Rory said crying. "He was all that I had for so long, and he could be taken from me!"

"I know it's hard Rory. But you've gotta keep positive." Luke said.

"I know. It's just that I lost everyone. First I lost my family, then Lane, Logan, Jess, then Feye and Todd, then Paris, and now Eitan could be gone too!" Rory said with furious tears in her eyes.

"Rory, I know that you feel like you've lost everyone that meant something to you, but you have to remember that you haven't. You still have your family, and Eitan might be okay. You have to remember that even though you miss the important people, there are still some around. And if you don't talk to them or spend time with them, you'll lose them too." Luke said.

Rory looked up chuckling. "Was it just me, or did that sound a little rehearsed?"

"He told me the same thing when you left." Lorelai said. "If it wasn't for Luke, I don't think that I could have made it without you kid." Lorelai said, tearing up as well.

"I'm so sorry mom." Rory said falling into her mother's arms once again.

"It'll be okay. It'll all be okay." Lorelai said as she stroked her daughter's head. "You should get some sleep." Lorelai told her.

Rory went to her room, feeling relieved that she had told someone else what was going on.

Luke and Lorelai went to bed worried. They didn't sleep much that night.

At the Diner

'I wish I had gotten more sleep last night.' Luke thought. Luke was really tired. He was so tired that he didn't even notice the ringing of the bell on the door above the diner.

Luke was so tired that he didn't notice the silence, or the whispers that followed. Luke was so tired that he didn't notice whose order he was taking, until he spoke.

"Hey uncle Luke."

TBC 

**Sorry it took me a little while to update. I've been busy GASP, and have been updating another story because I'm one of those people who does everything the hard way, so I have to write about four stories at once and have two more that I should be writing as well, but I don't feel like it. So, I want you to review, tell what you think. I want lots and lots of reviews, so go crazy! **

**Ta ta.**


	14. Pictures

New chapter! I know what you're thinking, what a quick update! What can I say, I am bored and inspired. So, here is chapter fourteen.

Different Plans 

**Pictures**

"Hello Uncle Luke." Said Jess.

Luke, who was a little out of it and shocked, looked up from his order pad. "Jess." He said.

MeAnWhIlE aT tHe GiLmOrE-dAnEs HoUsE

Rory awoke to find a post-it note on her head. It read: 'Lunch at the Inn'

Rory looked at the clock and saw that it was 10:07. Rory went to get Eitan up and saw that he was watching T.V. in the living room. Rory had some coffee and then went to the Dragonfly.

At ThE dRaGoNfLy InN

Rory walked into her mother's Inn and went up to the front desk. "Hey Michel." Rory said with a smirk.

"Rory? What are you doing here?" He asked snootily. Then he looked at Eitan. "You brought another one here to torture me?" He exclaimed.

"Michel, where's my mom?" Asked Rory.

"In her office." Michel told her.

"Thanks. See ya later Michel." Rory said smiling.

As Rory entered her mother's office she noticed Lorelai was not there, so she decided to wait for her. So, she sat Eitan down on a chair with one of his favorite toys, and looked at the pictures on Lorelai's desk. There was one of her mother and Luke at their wedding, another was a family portrait of her mom, Luke, Bernie and Will, one was Rory's graduation, and the last one was a picture of Luke and Jess. Rory was shocked to see that there.

Rory picked up the picture to look at it more closely. It looked as if they were at a picnic of some sort. The picture had to be candid, because Rory knew they never would have posed for a picture together. They were talking and Luke was smiling and had his hand on Jess' shoulder. They looked happy. The door opened and her mother entered, Rory quickly placed the picture back down on her mother's desk and turned around to greet her.

"Hey mom." Rory said.

"Hey, I'm surprised to see you here so early." Lorelai said with a light smile.

"Well, I didn't have anything else to do. Is it okay that I'm here? I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Rory replied.

"No, it's fine." Lorelai said. "So, how's Eitan doing this morning?"

"He's feeling a little better. That's kinda what I need to talk to you about." Rory said.

"Oh?" Lorelai said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah." Rory said biting her lip.

"Okay. What do you want to talk about."

"I was just wondering if…" Rory paused. "Has Luke kept in contact with Jess?"

"Yes." Lorelai said, knowing where she was going with this.

"Well, I need to talk to him. Tell him about Eitan, his situation, you know things like that." Rory told her.

"Is that all you want to tell him?" Lorelai asked her.

"Uh huh." Rory said not looking her mother in the eye.

"Okay." Lorelai said not believing her. "I'll tell Luke to invite Jess over for a visit. He hasn't been around in a while." Lorelai said.

"Okay, that would be good." Rory said.

"I'll tell him later. What do you say to lunch at Luke's?" Lorelai asked.

"I say, that sounds good!" Rory said relieved.

"Okay, let's go then." Lorelai said getting up and heading out the door.

Rory got Eitan and followed behind her.

At ThE dInEr

Luke was hurrying around with his order pad taking people's orders. It always seemed to be busier when Caesar had off. Luke couldn't even take a break. Lorelai, Rory, and Eitan came in and took a seat at an uncleared table. Luke didn't even notice because there were so many impatient people in the diner.

"Hey honey you need some help?" Lorelai asked coming up to the counter where Luke was getting the costumers' food.

"Lorelai" He said shocked.

"Yes. Who else calls you honey?" Lorelai says confused.

"Sorry, I just wasn't expecting you to come in here that's all. Where's Rory?" HE asked.

Lorelai points to the table where she is sitting and playing with Eitan.

"Oh." Says Luke swallowing.

"Luke, are you okay?" Lorelai asked concerned.

"Yeah, it's just that I had a visitor this morning." Luke said.

"Who?" Asked Lorelai.

"Is that my burger?" Asked Kirk?

"Yes, Kirk. Hold on I'll be right back." Luke said.

Then Jess came down the stairs from above and put on apron and started taking orders. Lorelai looked shocked and went over to Luke.

"Jess is here?" Lorelai asked.

"Um yeah." He said. He walked back behind the counter. "What are you doing?" He asked Jess.

"You obviously need some help." Jess said.

As Jess spoke Rory looked up at him. 'Jess is here?' Thought Rory. 'Did Luke call him earlier? No, he couldn't have had enough time to do that.'

Lorelai returned to the table. "Well, Luke won't have to make that phone call after all." Lorelai said with a fake chuckle.

TBC 

**Okay I know, not much happened. But I have my reasons for leaing it where I did. And later you shall see what they are. Okay I hope you liked it, please review. Toodles. **


	15. Seeing Rory

Sorry it took a little while to update, but I just started school. Anyway, in this chapter, things will finally get moving! I really hope that you like it!

**Different Plans**

**Seeing Rory**

"Yeah I guess so." Rory said nervously.

As Jess went to take orders from the mysteriously whispering townsfolk, he was being watched. He could feel it. It was a subtle bore into the back of his head. While he took the couple by the door's orders, he shifted his gaze around the diner. He figured luke was probably glaring at him, astonished. But, when he glanced to his left he saw who it was, Rory.

'I have thought about Rory ever since 'the morning after that night', as I call it. I didn't want to leave her, I wanted to tell her to come with me, or her to beg me to stay, but she didn't. That was one way she was like her mother, she let people do what she thought that they needed to do. I don't think that she realized at the time, that I thought I needed to be with her.

But, now that I think about it, it may have been best to go to California. I got experience in managing a bookstore, what I love doing, and I got my life together, which I needed to do. I think I probably wasn't mature enough to be in a relationship like that with her then. Despite all of that, I still wanted to be with her.'

Unfortunately, Jess was broken out of his thoughts by an annoying costumer.

"Helloooo!" Said a woman with a shrill voice. "Were you even listening to my order?"

"Sorry." Jess said. "Would you please repeat your orders?" Jess asked politely.

"Thank you." The lady replied.

When Jess finished with the annoying couple's orders, he looked over at Rory's table and noticed that her and Lorelai's coffee was running low. He also noticed Rory playing with a little boy. Thinking that it was probably Will, Jess grabbed a pot of coffee and slid over to their table.

"More coffee?" Jess asked.

Lorelai and Rory stopped talking and looked up at me.

"Sure, that would be great. Thanks." Lorelai told him lifting up her coffe cup towards him.

He took it from her grasp and carefully refilled the cup. When he was finished he placed it on the table and looked at Rory.

"Coffee Rory?" Jess asked her. She looked up into his eyes and smiled.

"Thanks Jess." She tells him.

"No problem." He replies gently picking up her coffee cup to refill it. After the coffee cup is filled to the brim, he hands it to Rory and smiles. "Here." He says. Then he looks to the little boy sitting at the table with them. "How are you doing?" Jess asks him.

The boy just giggles. Lorelai and Rory exchange nervous glances.

Jess smirks. "Well, everyone is good here I guess. Let me know if you need anything else." Jess says.

"Uh, thanks Jess. Could you tell Luke that I need to speak with him.?" Lorelai asks.

"Sure." Jess says shrugging off to get the annoying people's food.

"Well, that was interesting." Lorelai sighed.

"Yeah. I'm surprised he didn't freak out when he saw Eitan." Rory said mystified.

"I think Jess thought that he was Will." Lorelai told her. "It's been a while since he's come to visit."

"Jess never said anything about me?" Rory pondered.

"He asked about you a couple of times, but I never knew anything. He never told us he had seen you, I guess he thought you wouldn't want us to know, or that he had seen you more recently than we had." Lorelai said.

"Oh. I see." Rory watching herself toy with the food on her plate using her fork.

tHaT eVeNiNg At ThE gIlMoRe-DaNeS house

Luke came home to see Lorelai and Rory watching TV.

"Hey." Luke said smiling at the sight of the two women. He walked over towards Lorelai.

"Hey hun." She said giving him a kiss.

"Hey Luke." Said Rory with an unsure smile.

"So, what are you watching?" Luke asks looking at the screen.

"Reruns of Felicity." Lorelai says never taking her eyes off the screen.

Luke laughs at how deeply engrossed in the show she is. "Okay, I can see that you're a little distracted right now. I'll talk to you later." He says walking into the kitchen.

After a few moments of processing what luke was saying and subtly hinting at, Lorelai snapped her head up. "Oh, I can watch this later." She called and then retreated to the kitchen.

"I knew you would come if you figured out what I was talking about." Luke said with an all-knowing smile. "So, are the kids at Sookie's?" Luke asks

"Yeah." Lorelai replies. "So…" Lorelai says wanting to know what is going on and being impatient about it.

"So…?" Luke says pretending not to know what she's talking about.

She smacks his arm. "You're making me miss felicity and now you won't tell me. You are so mean!" Lorelai said.

"Okay, Jess came for a visit. He has something to tell us, but he wants to come over for dinner with us and Liz and T.J. then he'll tell us." Luke told her.

"He wants T.J. to be there?" Asked Lorelai in disbelief.

"No, he just knows that T.J. will show up. Plus I think Jess wants to see Buster." Luke says.

Lorelai giggles. "I still cannot believe that they named him Buster." Lorelai says with a smile.

Six years ago Liz and T.J. adopted a three-year-old boy, who is now nine.

"Yeah well, they work the renaissance fair circuit, what do you expect." Luke says rolling his eyes. "Anyway, I'm letting Jess stay in my old apartment."

"Did he say how long he would be in town?" Lorelai asked.

"No. He was very vague." Luke said.

"Well, it is Jess." Lorelai said. "Not everything has changed."

"True. So, what's up?" Luke asks sensing there is something she wants to tell him.

"Well, something odd happened today." Lorelai begins.

Luke raises his eyebrows. "Really? What?"

"Rory came into the Inn and was asking if you still kept in touch with Jess." Lorelai continued.

Luke nods.

"She asked me if you could call him and ask him to visit, so she could tell him everything." Lorelai says. "I think she needs his blood." Lorelai whispered.

Luke looks at her strangely.

Lorelai realizes what she has said and she and Luke bust out laughing.

Rory enters the kitchen. "Is everything okay in here?" She asks.

"Uh… yeah." Says Lorelai between laughs. "So, when are we having this dinner?" Lorelai asks Luke.

"Umm, I'm gonna call and see what day is good for everyone." Luke replies finaly shaking off his laughter.

"Okay. Well, why don't you go ahead and call. I say the sooner we do it the better. Don't ya think?" Lorelai says.

"Yeah you're right. I'll go make the call." Luke tells her and then gets up, grabs the phone and goes to the living room.

"So, are you guys having a dinner party or something?" Rory asks.

"Yeah, something like that. Jess has something he wants to tell all of us, so Luke is calling Liz. We're all having a meal together, this is going to be interesting." Lorelai says laughing. You know we have never all sat down together for a meal." Lorelai says.

"Yeah I know. It'll be good." Rory says with a genuine smile.

"Yeah, I think so too." Lorelai says dreamily.

TBC 

**Hmm… What's Jess going to announce? Why is he back in Star's Hollow? Make suggestions or guess in your reviews that I know you are all going to give. I love you all! Please I need reviews to update! Thanx. **


	16. Family Dinner part 1

I hate school right now. I had really really busy week and so you are lucky I am updating as fast as I am.

**Okay, in this chapter you will find out what Jess' announcement. **

Different Plans Family Night part 1 

Luke and Lorelai sat on the couch staring off into the distance. They were still in shock from the events that occurred at the family dinner they had hosted the previous evening. Who would've thought the night would have ended up with three people in the hospital and a physical fight between Taylor and Jess.

---The Dinner Party---

Luke was in the kitchen cooking, Lorelai was setting the table, and Rory was getting the kids dressed. Everything was going beautifully when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Lorelai called cheerfully.

Lorelai opened the door and saw Liz, T.J., and Buster standing outside. "Hey guys!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"Hi Lorelai!" Liz said hugging her. "I haven't seen you in so long, how is everything?"

"Oh, great! Rory came home." Lorelai said with a shy grin. Then Lorelai realized that they were standing outside in the cold. "Oh you must be freezing! Come in, I'm sorry!" She moved out of the doorway and gestured for the three of them to come in.

"Hey Luke did you catch that monster truck derby that was on T.V. last night?" T.J. asked.

"No T.J., can't say that I did." Luke told him.

"Too bad." He replied.

As a sudden lull in the conversation approached, Rory entered with Bernie, Will, and Eitan. Rory stopped when she saw everyone gathered in the living room. "Oh, I didn't hear the doorbell. Hi Liz, T.J. It's good to see you again." She told them.

"It's good to see you too Rory." Liz said. "Oh, this is Buster. Buster this is you step-cousin Rory." Liz said.

"Hi Buster, it's nice to meet you." Rory said.

"Nice to meet you too." He replied politely.

More awkwardness settled in, so Lorelai started talking. "So, you guys haven't met my grandson. This is Eitan." Lorelai told Liz and T.J. gesturing towards Eitan.

"Oh, he's a cutie." Liz said "How old is he?"

"He's four." Rory told Liz.

"Four is a good age." Liz told her. "When Jess was four he wouldn't make hardly any noise, he would just sit in the corner and play with a toy for hours on end. Buster however, would always want to drink milk all the time, and watch everyone around him. He talked more though than Jess did. But you know, it is Jess." Liz said chuckling.

"Yeah." Lorelai said chuckling as well.

"Well, dinner's almost ready." Luke said coming into the living area where everyone was seated.

"Good. Now Jess just needs to get here." Lorelai said.

"Why did he say he wanted everyone here?" T.J. asked.

"He didn't say why, just that he had an announcement to make." Luke said shrugging.

"Well, I'm glad that he did. It's nice having everyone together. You know we've never had everyone together for a meal." She said. "Or for anything." She said as an afterthought.

Just then the doorbell rang. Everyone glanced toward the door. Luke got up to get it but heard the oven timer go off, so he retreated to the kitchen. Lorelai got up to get it instead.

"Jess." She said as she opened the door.

"Lorelai." He replied. They stood there looking at each other for a moment, until Lorelai spoke again.

"Come here." She said beckoning him with a big smile. She gave him a big hug. "How've you been?" Lorelai asked.

"I've been really good actually." Jess told her.

"I'm glad. Well, come on everyone's waiting for you." Lorelai said.

Later everyone was seated around the table anxiously awaiting the food to be served and Jess to make his announcement. Luke was seated at the head of the table, Lorelai to his left, Will next to her, then Jess, then Buster, Then T.J., then Liz, then Eitan, then Rory, and Bernie was seated to the right of Luke. Jess kept staring at Eitan who was seated directly across from him. Could that be his child? Jess couldn't focus on the announcement he was going to make.

After the food was served and the meal was eaten, Lorelai spoke up again.

"Okay Jess, what's going on? We've been sitting here all night wondering." Lorelai asked exasperated.

Jess was broken out of his thoughts. "Huh? Oh. Well," Jess said standing up. "I wanted to tell you all that, Andrew is selling the bookstore and that I am going to buy it with a friend of mine," Jess started. "But he backed out and now I can't swing the money." Jess said disappointed. "Sorry. I shouldn't have set this up until it was definite."

Jess said sounding defeated. "Look, I should I get going." Jess said pushing his chair back and getting up. As he walked out of the dining room, Rory quickly got out of her chair and went after him.

As Jess' hand reached the front door knob, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Jess." Rory told him.

He turned around.

"I need to talk to you. Could we go for a walk or something?" Rory asked.

Jess nodded. "Sure, okay." He told her.

"Okay, let me get my coat." She told him.

TBC 

**Okay, I know I am semi-evil, quasi-evil the margin of evil, and the diet coke of evil (just one calorie, not evil enough!), but I wanted the chapter lengths to be similar. So, deal with it! Now, I really hope that you review! I should have the next chapter up sometime this week. Ta ta (for now)**


	17. Family Dinner part 2

Sorry. I know I started off and kinda left you hanging. I had a plan, but things happened differently. Okay, now what you have all been waiting for, the next chapter.

Different Plans 

**Family Night part 2**

Jess and Rory left the house and walked in an awkward silence until they reached the bridge. Neutral territory. They sat down beside each other, at a safe distance and stared at the water.

"Sooo…" Jess said glancing at Rory.

"Jess, I need to tell you something." Rory began.

"Okay, what is it?" Jess asked.

"The little boy at dinner tonight." Rory said. "He's my son."

"I figured." Jess said shrugging.

"That's not all though Jess, he's OUR son." She told him gesturing between the two of them.

Jess glanced over at Rory in shock. "Are you sure?"

"Do the math." Rory told him. "He looks just like you. He has your eyes and your hair. Even your smirk." She said with a small smile.

"Wow." Jess replied in disbelief. "I have a son." Jess was thoughtful for a moment. "What's his name?" Jess asked.

"Eitan." She replied. "It means strong."

"That's good." Jess said nodding. He was quiet a little while longer. "Why didn't you tell me?" Jess asked.

"Well, you left for California." Rory told him.

"I know, but Todd would've given you my number. I called him from California." Jess replied hurt.

"I knew that if I told you, you would've come back to New York and not followed your dreams. You were finally doing something good in your life I didn't want to stop that." She told him touching his arm gently.

"But this was more important." Jess told her. He looked up at her. She was starting to cry. "Why are you telling me now?" He asked.

"Because, your back in town." Rory told him.

"No, don't lie. You haven't come home in six years, now your back and telling me about my son. What's going on?" Jess probed.

"I thought I could do it." Rory said crying harder. "I thought I could do it alone. But I can't. I'm not like mom I need someone to help me. Paris has work, Todd and Fye have their own kid, and you were gone. I missed you so much, you have no idea how hard it was to not call you and beg you to come back to me. But I had to be strong for Eitan. And now he's sick. I just couldn't handle everything by myself this time." Rory said crying.

Just as Jess was trying to hug her Taylor came onto the bridge and found them.

"What's going on here?" He called out. "What did you do to her you little hoodlum!" Taylor said pointing at Jess.

"I didn't do anything!" Jess said. "Hey it's going to be okay Rory." He says putting his arm around her.

"Get up young man!" Taylor said grabbing Jess by the sweatshirt and attempting to pull him up. But, instead of pulling him off the bridge he fell over the edge of the bridge into the lake, pulling Jess and Rory along with him.

Rory shrieked because the water was cold and Jess tried to go to her to keep her warm, but Taylor pulled him away from her.

"Hey man, what's your problem?" Jess asked. "She's cold I'm trying to help her." He said but Taylor continued to hold onto his sweatshirt. "Hey, let go of me! If it weren't for you we wouldn't be in the water in the first place." After a moment Jess got even more aggravated and pushed Taylor off of him.

Taylor pushed him back, and Jess went over towards Rory. Taylor flung him away from Rory and Jess hit his head on the bridge. As Rory tried to go to Jess Taylor blocked her.

"I'll handle this Rory, there's no need for you to get mixed up with this hoodlum again." Taylor told her. Meanwhile Jess had come back over and punched Taylor in the face. Taylor was in shock and stood still long enough for Jess and Rory to get out of the water. Taylor got out a little while later and headed home.

"Are you alright?" Jess asked Rory.

Rory nodded, but was shivering and coughing.

"Look, I think we should get you to the doctor's." Jess told her.

Rory shook her head. "No, I'm fine but you need stitches." Rory said.

"Well, if I'm going, then your coming with me." He said.

"Okay. But we should call home first and tell them what happened." Rory told him.

"Yeah, okay." Jess said. Jess pulled out his cell phone and began to dial.

"Wow, a cell phone I'm in shock." Rory said. "You really have changed."

Jess smiled and put the phone up to his ear.

"Hello?" Lorelai said.

"Hey Lorelai. It's Jess."

"Jess, I'm glad you called. Is Rory with you?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah. That's actually why I was calling…" Jess started.

"Could you put her on the phone?" Lorelai asked.

"Uh okay." He said. He held the phone out ot Rory. "Here. She wants to talk to you."

Rory looks puzzled but takes the phone. "H-hey mom. W-what'sss going o-on?" She said shivering.

"Honey something's wrong with Eitan. He's hot and he's restless. Luke tried to put him to bed and started kicking him. Then he kicked the side of the bed and cut himself and he's bleeding a lot, I mean more than normal." Lorelai told her sounding worried.

"Oh my god." Whispered Rory. "Mom, give him his medicine. It's in the bottom of my suitcase." She said in panic. "Wait, go check on him." Rory said.

"Okay. He's sleeping now." Lorelai said.

"No he's not. He's unconscious!" Rory exclaimed. "You have to take him to the hospital mom, now!" Rory said. "I'll meet you at the house!" Rory said and hung up the phone. "Jess we have to go." She said crying again.

Rory and Jess made it to the house as fast as they could. When they arrived they saw Luke carrying Eitan out to the car and Lorelai following behind him. Rory was still shivering and Jess was starting to feel a bit light headed.

"Mom!" Rory called.

"Rory! What happened your all wet, you and Jess both!" Lorelai said concerned. "Go inside and change."

"There's not enough time we have to get to the hospital, now!" Rory said going to the car and getting in the backseat with Eitan. Jess followed her. Lorelai saw the cut on Jess' head and got him a towel to put on it.

TBC 

**Okay, that's all for now. Not much, but you found out about the fight. I know it was unlikely, but let's just assume that Taylor has gotten eve crazier over the years. Okay I hope you liked it. Please review!**


	18. Blood and Two Weeks

Hey everyone! Long time no write, I know. I had the end of this fic summarized in my notebook, but never got around to typing the chapters until today. I really hope you like it. I'm hoping to have 20 chapters, but you never know what will happen. Anyhoo, I hope you like it. Also, I'm really sorry about the delay in updating.

Different Plans 

They reached the hospital and Eitan was admitted into the ER. Jess and Rory got blankets, and Jess got stitches. Everyone was sitting in the waiting room, worried about Eitan. Finally the doctor came and talked to Rory.

"Ms. Gilmore?" He said.

"Yes?" Rory replied getting up. Jess joined her and held her hand.

"I'm Dr. Alston, I examined your son. Could we talk in my office?" He asked Rory.

"Yes." Rory replied and her Jess followed him.

The doctor noticed Jess only when he sat down in the chair in his office to talk to Rory. He looked up, a bit startled and confused.

"And who is this?" Dr. Alston asked gesturing to Jess.

"I'm Eitan's father. Jess Mariano." Jess told him, then shook his hand.

"Oh good. Well, the reason I wanted to speak to you is that, I'm not sure if you are aware but, your son is in need of a blood transfusion. Now, your son has a rare blood type. It is very hard to find donors with the same blood type, we usually ask a family member to donate." Dr. Alston informed them.

"Yes. That's what the doctor in New York told me." Rory told him.

"Ah yes, I read in his file that he had a similar attack about a month ago." He said.

"Yes, and I didn't have a donor for a blood transfusion. The doctor gave me some Zanfas to give Eitan if he got sick. He said it was only temporary, and I needed to get in touch with a family member with the same blood type as Eitan's." Rory said.

"I see. Now, have you found a relative with the same blood type as you son's?" The doctor asked Rory.

"Yes." Rory said looking at Jess.

Jess realizes Rory is looking at him and turns in shock. "Me?" He says pointing at himself.

Rory nods, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Okay, where do I go to give blood?" Jess asked.

"I'll get nurse Jennings to take you now." Dr. Alston said picking up his phone.

Rory smiled. Jess returned the smile and squeezed her hand.

"Okay Jess, here's Nurse Jennings. She's gonna take you upstairs and get you ready." He said.

Jess stood up beside Rory, gave her a kiss on the cheek, and followed the nurse out the door.

Rory returned to the waiting room to tell the good news.

"How's he doing?" Lorelai asked.

"He needs a blood transfusion." She paused. "So, Jess is donating some blood right now." She said with a smile.

"Oh, honey that's great." Lorelai said with a smile.

"We were so scared." Luke said as he and Lorelai hugged her.

"Yeah, I was too. But all that he has to do is get a transfusion. And stay I nt he hospital for two weeks for recovery and observation." Rory said, her voice filled with obvious relief.

"Well now that we know everyone's okay, I'm going to go and check on the kids." Luke said. "Do you want me to get you some more clothes?" Luke asked.

"Yeah that would be great. Maybe you get some clothes for Jess too?" Rory asked.

"Okay. I'll be back soon." Luke said then he gave Lorelai a kiss and headed down the elevator shaft.

Moments later Jess appeared in the waiting room with his sleeve pushed up, a band-aid on his arm, and on his head.

"Hey." He said. "Where's Luke?" Jess asked.

"He went to go check on Bernie and Will, and get us some clothes." Rory told him. "So, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. They just drew a little blood, it's no big deal." Jess replied.

"No, I meant your head. I got so caught up in the whole Eitan thing I forgot to ask about you." Rory told him.

"Well, Eitan's more important. You should be worrying about him." Jess told her. "And Anyways, I'm perfectly fine."

"Okay, well you take it easy." Rory said, concerned.

A few hours later Dr. Alston came to the waiting room again.

"Well, the transfusion was a success. Eitan's in recovery right now, you can go and visit him if you would like." He told the group.

"Oh yes. Thank you doctor." Lorelai said to him.

"Which room?" Rory asked.

"Room 218." Dr. Alston told them.

The four adults headed down the hallway, and into Eitan's room.

"Maybe we should leave you two alone for a little while." Lorelai said. "Come on Luke."

Rory and Jess watched as Luke and Lorelai exited the door, and then turned to each other.

"I'm scared." Rory told him. "Look at him" Rory said, pointing to her son. "I have to stay with him." She paused. "Will you stay too?"

"Of course I will." Jess told her and pulled her into his arms. "They'll have to drag me out of this room."

Rory's laugh was smothered by Jess' chest. "Thank you."

Thanks for bearing with me. I think I'm a little rusty or maybe it was just a really hard chapter to write.

**Up next: Jess has gotten to know his son, what will this mean for him and Rory?**

**So I hope you enjoyed it. I will not wait forever to update again. Please review!**


	19. Homecoming

Alright! I received an almost overwhelming amount of E-mails at once yesterday and therefore am inspired to write. I hope that you are pleased. I think I will have one more chapter after this one. It will be sad to end it, but it's about time that I end one of my (too) many stories.

**This chapter takes place right after Eitan is released from the hospital. I hope you like. **

**Disclaimer: I don't know if we're supposed to do this for every chapter but, what the hey? I own nothing. Don't bes suin' me!**

Different Plans Homecoming 

"Mom we're home!" Rory called into a dark house. She flipped on a light switch, and saw a big 'Welcome Home' banner and a large cake.

"Mom we're home. You're supposed to pop out when the person turns on the lights." Rory calls out. "She never could get surprises right." Rory said to Jess. As Rory and Jess put away their things from the hospital room, they hear a strange noise.

"Mom? Luke?" Rory called.

Rory put Eitan in her room and went over to Jess for protection. Jess got an umbrella from the foyer and they crept down the hall towards the noise. They realized the noise was coming from the guest room, so Jess slowly and silently opened the door. Inside Lorelai was straddling Luke on the bed and kissing him.

"Mom!" Rory said removing her hand from Jess' hold and covering her eyes.

"Oh sorry." Lorelai said shifting off of Luke both of them embarrassed.

"What were you doing? You knew we were coming home today." Rory said.

"Well we got impatient waiting for you," Lorelai started.

"You mean YOU got impatient waiting for them." Luke said standing in the corner with arms folded.

Lorelai rolled her eyes and continued. "Anyways, we were bored so I was like, 'let's go set up the guest room for Jess' and no one was home so…" Lorelai said trailing off.

"Okay." Rory said in a mildly disgusted tone.

Eitan came bursting in the door. "Daddy?"

"Yes?" Jess said bending down towards Eitan and putting his hands on his knees.

"Take me eat Gampa Luke's?" He asked.

Jess looked at him and chuckled. "Sure buddy, let's go eat at Luke's. Go get your coat." Eitan ran out of the room. "Hey, you coming?" Jess asked Rory.

"Sure." Rory told him. "We'll see you guys later." Rory said and headed out the door.

"Wait!" Lorelai called and they stopped and turned around. "Aren't you even going to eat some of the cake that Luke made you?"

"We'll eat later for dessert." Rory told her and continued out the door.

"You were away too long!" Lorelai calls after her.

Rory laughs as she hears this and walks along to Luke's with Jess and Eitan.

"So…" Luke says.

"So…" Lorelai says and wraps her arms around his neck.

"They seem pretty close." Luke said.

"Way to kill the mood." Lorelai said rolling her eyes. "And yes, they do." She said smiling at him.

"Eitan called him 'Daddy'." Luke said beaming, but trying to hide it.

Lorelai grinned at him. "I'm really proud of Jess. He's really come along way since I met him, what ten years ago? Has it really been ten years? Wow, time flies by really fast." Lorelai says with a sigh.

"I know, it seems like just yesterday, Rory came into the diner inviting me to a caterpillar's funeral." Luke said staring off.

"Which of course you went to." Lorelai said with a lingering smirk.

"Well of course. Who could deny a Gilmore girl of something that they want? Certainly not me." Luke said smiling at her.

Lorelai chuckled. "I love you." And gave him a kiss.

MeAnWhIlE aT tHe DiNeR…

Rory, Eitan, and Jess walked into Luke's and everyone went quiet. Rory smiled at Jess and they started to laugh. Then they made their way to an empty table, coincidentally beside Kirk (Seriously, when is he not there?), and took a look at the menus.

"Hello Rory, Jess." Kirk said in a pleasant tone.

"Hi Kirk." Rory said with a forced smirking grin.

"Rory, is it true that Jess came to your dorm and you ran away with him six years ago?" Kirk asked suddenly.

"Hmm, getting straight to the point." Jess mumbled under his breath.

"Jess came to my dorm seven years ago, not six years ago and I didn't run away with him." Rory said her eyes meeting Jess', sharing their secret smile, and then averting back to the menu she held in her hands.

"Rory." Lorelai called to her from the living room.

"Yeah Mom?" Rory said poking her head out the door of her bedroom.

"We need to talk." Lorelai says. "Come here." She told her patting the space on the couch beside her.

Rory looked at her nervously and anxiously. 'What's going on?' She wondered.

"What's going on Mom, you're freaking me out." Rory told her.

"It's nothing for you to freak out about, I just am wondering what your plans are." Lorel said. "You know, how long are you gonna stay, what's going on with Jess, that kinda stuff."

"Oooohhh." Rory said relieved. "I don't know actually. It's been a crazy month; I haven't really had much time to think about all of that. I mean Eitan just got out of the hospital last week, and now I have to figure out what I'm doing for the rest of my life it's all kind of crazy you know." Rory said stressed.

"Oh I know honey, and I'm not trying to pressure you, I just want to help you and know what's going on." Lorelai told her, rubbing her back comfortingly.

"I know Mom." Rory said. "Could I stay here until I figure things out?" Rory asked after a little while.

"Yeah honey, of course." Lorelai said giving her eldest daughter a hug.

"Of course you can." Lorelai said giving her a hug and kissing her on the forehead.

Later that night, Luke was in the kitchen preparing dinner. Lorelai, Rory, Bernie, Will, and Eitan sat in the living area and watched Anastasia on TV.

"Hey!" Jess said coming in the door.

"Hey Jess, do you want to join us for dinner?" Lorelai said.

"Sure." Jess replied with a small smile. "I brought some lemon pie." Jess said looking pointedly at Rory.

Rory smiled and blushed. "Oh great!" Rory said still smiling.

Lorelai watched this exchange with a knowing smile. 'They're just like me and Luke were.' Lorelai thought shaking her head.

"Well, let's eat shall we?" Lorelai said heading towards the kitchen.

Phew! I started writing this like a week ago, but I didn't feel like changing the author's note at the top, anyhoo… so so so sorry about the delay. At least it wasn't as long as last time. Well, one more chapter left, it's so sad. Well, I hope that you will please review. It motivates me.


	20. Bon Voyage

Okay, you see I wasn't planning on waiting this long to update my story. However I got inspired and here I am. I will also be updating A Different Kind of Family. So sit back and enjoy.

Different Plans

Bon Voyage

Over the next three weeks the Danes'/Marianos/Gilmores set into a routine. Luke and Jess would get up and go to the Diner. Lorelai and Rory would get up and get their respective children ready for the day, and go to the Diner for breakfast. Lorelai would take Bernie to school then head off to the Inn with Rory. Will and Eitan would alternate between staying at the Inn or the Diner each day. Life was seeming very good.

"Hey babe!" Lorelai announced as she entered the Diner followed by her 'entourage' as she called them.

"Hey" Luke said to her and then leaned over the counter to give her a kiss.

"Hey Jess." Rory said smiling.

"Hey Rory." He replied with a sincere smile. "Hey buddy." Jess said to Eitan while coming around the counter.

"Hey Daddy!" Eitan said giving Jess a hug.

"Hey what time are you getting off tonight?" Rory asked.

"I don't know… late." Jess said looking saddened.

"Oh." Rory said looking disappointed.

"Why?" Jess asked.

"Oh it's nothing. I was just wondering if you wanted to catch a movie or something." Rory said not looking him in the eye.

"A movie?" Jess questioned.

"Yeah I just thought it would be like old times ya know, and since we haven't really gotten anytime together alone since you came back and…" Rory trailed off.

"Jess you can have today off if you want. There is yet another festival today, so it's gonna be slow." Luke said pretending to be frustrated.

"Um sure. Thanks." Jess said then turned to Rory. "How about we check out this festival?"

Rory looks at him in shock. "YOU want to go to a festival? I never thought I'd see the day" Rory told him.

"Yeah, well people can change." Jess said embarrassed.

"Apparently." Rory replied grinning. "Why don't you join us for breakfast and then we'll head out to the festival."

"Sounds good." Jess replied with a smile.

LaTeR tHaT eVeNiNg AbOvE tHe DiNeR

"So what movie do you want to watch?" Rory asks.

A grin creeps over Jess' face as he turns to look at Rory.

"Oh no. We are NOT watching Almost Famous." Rory told him seriously.

"Come on!" Jess said.

"Pick another movie." She said grinning and shaking her head. 'Some things never change'

"Okay." Said Jess sighing in defeat. "Let's watch Monty Python and the Holy Grail." Jess suggested.

"Okay!" Rory agreed excitedly.

AbOuT tWo WeEkS lAtEr

Jess sat slouched on the couch with his arm thrown over the back and Rory was snuggled up at his side leaning into him. Jess awoke suddenly waking Rory up with him. Rory realizing she was laying on him moved away.

"Oh sorry." Rory said blushing with embarrassment.

"We've done the movie night about three times a week for the past two weeks and we always seem to the end the night the same way." Jess stated.

"So." Rory said in an anxious tone.

"We're getting old." Jess said sadly.

"How do you figure?" She asked.

"We always used to be able to make through two movies, now we don't make it half-way through the second." Jess told her and sighed. "I feel like Luke."

Rory laughed for about two minutes remembering how she told Jess about Luke's first movie night. "Well that's what happens when you're a parent." Rory tells him looking directly into his eyes. "A good one at least."

'God she looks beautiful tonight. Aw who am I kidding she always looks this good. Time has treated her well. Must be Gilmore genes.' Jess thought as he leaned in towards Rory.

'He has been so great this last month.' Rory thought. 'He's becoming the man I always knew he could be.'

Just as Rory and Jess were two centimeters apart Jess' cell phone rang, causing the two to spring apart.

"Hello?" Jess said into his phone. "What? Tomorrow? I guess…Yeah. Yeah. Okay I'll be there then. Okay. Bye." Jess snapped his phone shut and slid down further into the couch.

"Is everything okay?" Rory asked.

"I have to go back to New York tomorrow." Jess said sadly.

Rory's face fell. "Oh."

"Yeah I have to go back to work tomorrow or I can't have my old job back." Jess said. "I'm sorry. I only wish that I could have spent more time with Eitan." Jess said sadly.

"Yeah me too." Rory said. "Well I guess I should go home." She told him reluctantly. "You'll need your rest. What time are you leaving?"

"Early. I have to be in at ten so I'm gonna leave around six." He told her.

"Well come by the house before you leave and say goodbye. I'll make sure that Eitan's up." Rory told him.

"Okay." He said.

"Goodnight Jess." Rory sad quietly.

"Goodnight Rory." He said in an equal silence.

"Hey guys." Jess said walking into the kitchen.

"Hey Jess." Lorelai replied.

"Just came by to say Goodbye before I go back to New York." He said with his brave face on.

"We'll miss you Jess. Come back any time. And Often." Luke told him giving him a hug.

"Bye Jess." Lorelai said hugging him.

"Jess!" Bernie and Will said running to him.

"Come here you little trouble makers." He said hugging them as well. Then he turned to Eitan.

"Hey guys let's go get ready okay." Lorelai said.

"But mom it's Saturday!" Bernie exclaimed.

"I know, come on." Lorelai said sending a smile towards Jess.

As Lorel, Luke, Bernie, and Will retreated Jess sent an appreciative glance back towards Lorelai.

"Eitan." Jess said. "I have to go."

He looked up towards Jess with a mixture of sadness and confusion. "Daddy go?"

"Yeah, Daddy's gotta go. But I want you know that I will not abandon you. You are my son and I love you. Don't ever forget that okay?" Jess asked his eyes tearing up.

"Okay." Eitan said confusedly.

Jess reached down and gave him a hug. "I'm gonna miss you so much." He told Eitan when he pulled away. Jess looked to Rory then back to Eitan. "Hey buddy will you leave your mommy and me alone for a minute?" He asked.

"Okay." Eitan said and ran off to play.

"Rory." Jess said. He looked into her blue eyes and hugged her. "I'm going to miss you so much. I don't know how I'm gonna be able to make it through the day without seeing you." He told her.

"You can do it. You've done it all these years, you can get used to it again." Rory said tearing up.

"I know. I've been spoiled." Jess told her. They looked into each other eyes for a few moments but then looked away. "Well," Jess said backing up a little. "I'll call Eitan twice a week and I will visit whenever I have time off." Jess told her. "You can bring him up to visit me to you know." He told her.

"Yeah. Eitan might like to go back to the city sometime." Rory said starting to cry a little.

"Well I guess I better get going." Jess said reluctantly.

"I guess." Rory said.

"I'll call tonight." Jess said.

"Okay." Rory said sniffing. "Hey I'll get everybody down here to see you off." Rory said almost running out of the room. "Hey everybody Jess is leaving!" She called.

Everyone went out to the front porch to wish Jess bon voyage.

"Bye everybody." Jess said sadly.

"Bye Jess." The group said.

Jess walked to his car, opened the door and got in. He reached for the handle and…

"Jess!" Rory said.

He turned and saw her running towards his car. He got out and hugged her.

"I'm glad I got to say goodbye this time." She said into his neck. "I'll miss you." She said letting go and allowing him to get back into his car.

"I'll miss you too Rory." He said. And with that being said he closed the door and drove away.

So whaddyathink? I know I said that this would be the last chapter, but it needs one if not up to three more chapters which I am working on as we speak. Don't worry it won't be like a year again. Reviews are not required but always appreciated. Gracias y adios.


End file.
